The Gift
by ZaKai
Summary: When Ed returns from following a lead on the stone, he finds that Roy is working more than usual, and he seems to be hiding something, leading Ed to wonder if there's something wrong in their relationship. CHRISTMAS CHAPTER UP! [complete]
1. Autumn

**A/N: **Okay, I'm kind of doing a little experiment with this storyThis is my Thanksgiving/Christmas story.. Why am I starting it now? haha, well, I wanted to try something.

**Whatever happens in each chapter will happen on the day I post it**, so as you can see, today (the day I'm posting) is November 4th as well as in the story. I have specific days picked out that I'm going to post stuff.

**Some of these chapters will be short, and some will be quite long**. It just depends on the day. Actually, most of the short chapters are just set up for the ones that will be posted around each of the holidays. So the longer chapters will be posted near Thanksgiving and Christmas.

I've never done this before, or seen it done, so I don't know how well it will work out, but it just seemed like a fun idea...

I'll try to post these chapters early enough here that it's still actually that day where ever you're reading from…

**This doesn't follow the exact timeline of the series**, so don't expect it to. This is just a little holiday story; nothing grand or way too exciting… but I hope it's enjoyed anyway.

**The Gift**

**1**

**Autumn **

**November 4****th ****– (Saturday)**

Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. He'd been gone from Central for a month and at that time the leaves on the trees were just barely starting to turn from the cool green color of summer to the vibrant reds, yellows and oranges of fall.

Now though, the trees were covered in a variety of rich earthy hews. A leaf fluttered down from one of the trees a head of him and Ed sighed.

It wouldn't last too much longer. It was the beginning of November now and soon all the leaves would fall and the snow would come…

The end of yet another year with no luck at finding a way to get Al back to normal…

When the teen approached the leaf that had just fallen, he kicked at it, but it just fluttered up and away from his boot.

Suddenly, the noise of a car rumbled behind him and he heard, "Hey, chief, want a ride?"

Ed turned and looked over to the street to see Havoc driving one the cars the military let Mustang's department use, then glanced over to where Central's military headquarters rose above all the other buildings.

"Sure," he said, leaving the sidewalk and jogging easily over to the car.

After he got inside, Havoc asked, "How was the South?"

"Warm," Ed replied with a grin. "South is always the best way to go when the weather turns cold." Then he added with a smirk, "Even _birds_ know _that_, Havoc."

The lieutenant laughed easily at the verbal spar and responded, "Yes, and birds are also smart enough not to come back up north until the weather gets warm again."

"Yeah, well birds don't have to report in to their commanding officer," Ed growled, but he knew Havoc had bested him on the previous point.

The tall man grinned and said, "You can't fool me. I know you missed him." Havoc shook his head. "Seriously, the man is no fun without you around. All he does is work, work, work, _and_ he gets grouchy. Probably from not getting enough se…"

"_Havoc!_" Ed yelled in embarrassment, and the other man laughed. The teen shook his head and looked irritably out the window. Sometimes he thought he liked it better when the other officers didn't know about him and Mustang.

Relationships in the military were tricky things. Normally, a relationship between a superior and inferior officer was discouraged, but it did happen sometimes. Usually it was kept hidden because, from what he'd heard, it was hell trying to convince the Fuhrer to give permission.

So, him and Mustang had tried to keep it secret, but of course that came crashing down when man had talked him into having sex on his desk while everyone was out for lunch...

Ed shook his head.

You'd think the man would make sure his hard working first lieutenant wasn't working through her lunch break before suggesting something like that…

He sighed. Once she knew, it was only a matter of time before the other officers in their area knew. They were all too close not to know. Of course they wouldn't tell anyone, but that didn't stop them from making jokes.

The only one who'd had any sort of problem with it was Hawkeye. Not because of their ranks or because Ed and Mustang were both men – people having same sex relations wasn't uncommon in Amestris – what bothered her was the age difference surprisingly enough. It had taken time for both of them to convince her that Ed could handle the relationship, and that this wasn't just a fling for Mustang.

Despite having to defend his age, Ed had felt a bit touched that the strict lieutenant would be concerned about his welfare.

"Alrighty then, here we are, chief." Havoc said as he pulled over near the military building. "I have a few more things to do, so I'll let you out here."

Ed nodded and let himself out of the car. "Thanks for the ride," he said as he shut the door.

* * *

When Ed let himself into Mustang's office, he smiled at the mess of papers that were scattered across the man's desk. It was hard not to be amused by the fact that, although the colonel was meticulous about his appearance, the same didn't apply to his surroundings.

"No, _you_ don't understand," Mustang was saying into the phone. The man was standing with his back towards Ed and he had a paper pressed to the wall with a pen in his other hand. "Yes… _yes_, I know you said that before, but…"

The man turned around and froze when he saw Ed standing there. The teen gave the man a smile and a small wave when he was noticed.

"Look, I'm going to have to call you back." A pause. "Or _perhaps_ I'll talk to someone else in your department; maybe someone who can actually _do_ something!" And with that, the colonel slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Who was that?" he asked in amusement.

The dark haired man made an exasperated sound, and growled, "An idiot." Mustang looked at him for a moment then said with a frown, "I thought you were coming home tomorrow…"

Ed scowled. This wasn't exactly the kind of greeting he had hoped for… "Well, jeez, I can _leave_ and come back tomorrow…" he muttered, turning around to head toward the door.

"No, wait…" the colonel said and crossed the room toward him. The man grabbed his shoulders, turned him around, and hugged him for a moment before leaning down to press his lips against Ed's.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want you here. I've just been…" An exasperated sigh. "It's nothing. I _am_ glad you're here, but…"

"But?" Ed asked.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting you tomorrow, and I have plans tonight that I can't get away from."

The blond's shoulders sagged slightly. He had been hoping to spend the evening – and perhaps the night – with the colonel.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Mustang said, moving away from the hug and walking toward his desk.

Ed knew that work came before him, just like the colonel knew that finding a way to make things right with Al came before him, but what kind of work could the colonel possibly be doing in the evening?

"Well…what about after…" he began, but the colonel interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Ed. Tonight just doesn't work."

"Not even after?" he asked in half hope, half disappointment.

"I'm sorry," the man said apologetically. "Really, I was thinking you were coming back tomorrow, and I wanted to get everything done so that I could spend more of tomorrow with you."

Ed nodded with a frown. "Okay… well, I guess I'll go hang out with Al today," he said and let himself out of the office.

Once out in the hallway, he sighed heavily. The teen had hoped to surprise the colonel by coming home a day early, but it didn't turn out the way he had imagined. It made sense that the man needed to get stuff done, but…he just had this feeling Mustang was hiding something from him.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The holiday chapters will be longer, and more fleshed out than the 'drabble-like' chapters that lead up to them. **

**The next chapter will be posted on ****November 7****th**

**If you're feeling generous, please leave me a comment** **or two...**


	2. Plans

**The Gift**

**2**

**Plans**

**November 7****th**** – (Tuesday)**

Ed looked up from the book he was reading as the sounds of footsteps coming toward him met his ears. That was one of the advantages of studying in this part of the library; it was so quiet he probably could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the room.

He smiled when he saw who it was.

The colonel smiled back and pointed at his stomach, giving him a questioning look.

Ed grinned and nodded. Yes, he was hungry. The teen stood up and tucked the books under his arm when Mustang reached him.

"How does pasta sound?" the man asked and Ed instantly put his finger to his lips, then pointed to the doorway. Didn't the man know any library etiquette at all?

The colonel mouthed the words 'sorry', and they both headed for the door.

* * *

"That was really good!" Ed exclaimed, patting his stomach and grinning.

"You know, I think we should have the Fuhrer declare you as your own country," Mustang said in amusement as he pulled out his wallet. Ed gave him a confused look and he continued, "Well, you eat about the same amount as a small country."

Rolling his eyes, the blond took out his own wallet. "You don't have to pay for me. I can pay for myself," he muttered.

"Yes, but I _want_ to pay for you," he said with a shooing motion at Ed's wallet. "Though I have to say it's a good thing I don't have to feed Alphonse too, or else I'd run out of funds. I can't imagine what it would be like having to feed _two_ Elrics."

Ed frowned and murmured, "If Al could eat again, it would be worth it to me..." He glanced up at the colonel when he heard the man sigh and saw that he, too, was frowning.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I would be happy to feed both of you, you know that. Once Al gets his body back, I'll take you both out for lunch." This was followed by a small smile.

The teen nodded, but didn't smile back. He knew the colonel didn't mean to make him feel bad, but sometimes things like that just hit him the wrong way…

"Of course, I'll have to give the restaurant a few days notice so they can have enough food…" Mustang said, his smile turning into a grin.

At this, Ed did smile. Perhaps when that day came, him and Al would have a contest to see who could eat more. Maybe they really would eat all the food in the restaurant… He shook his head, thinking how ridiculous the thought was.

"So, Ed… what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Mustang asked slowly.

He blinked. For thanksgiving? The teen opened his mouth to say something when the waitress interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Roy Mustang?" she asked the colonel.

When he nodded, she said, "There's a call for you…"

He looked a little surprised, but nodded and followed the waitress away from the table. Ed watched him go with a thoughtful gaze.

What was he doing for Thanksgiving? Well, he really didn't know. Probably going to the Rockbell's house again. That's what they usually did…

"Ed?"

He looked up. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the colonel returning.

"I need to go. I've already paid for the meal. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Where are you going, and who was on the phone?" he asked curiously, but the colonel just shook his head.

"Sorry, I have to go," he said and kissed Ed on the forehead before turning around and heading out of the restaurant.

For a moment, the blond just sat there looking at the door. There it was again…Mustang avoiding his questions…

With a sigh, Ed looked down at his wallet, then scowled when what the man had said registered in his brain. Growling, he shoved the wallet back in his pocket. Next time he was going to pay the waitress before Mustang had a chance to.

* * *

There you go. Next chapter will be posted on the** 11****th**After that I'll be posting on the** 12****th****, 13****th****, 14****th**and** 16****th**I do have all the dates written down and stuff, but I want to make sure I don't need to move a date or add one in before I tell them to you, so for now this should be good. :)

**Please Review**


	3. Al

-

**The Gift**

**3**

**Al**

**November 11****th**** – (Saturday) **

Ed walked down the hall of the military building, deep in thought. Since he'd gotten home, almost a week ago, he'd hardly seen the colonel at all. They'd had dinner at Mustang's house last Sunday and of course he'd stayed the night. 

Roy had definitely kept his word and made it up to him…

Ed grinned stupidly at the memory, but pulled himself together when a couple of sergeants passed by him. 

And then of course they'd had lunch on Tuesday, but then the man had been called away on some business… Other than that, the teen really hadn't seen much of his lover. It was only when Ed dropped by the colonel's office did he see him, and even then, half of the time Mustang wasn't even in his office.

It was frustrating, and worrisome. Mustang rarely worked as hard as he seemed to be, especially when Ed wasn't away. Normally after being gone for as long as he had, they spent every night together doin' the bow-chika-bow-wow, but not this time. 

Ed sighed as he approached the colonel's door. It was _Saturday_ and the man was working… Something was definitely off here…

He turned the door handle and opened the door, but stopped when he saw, not only the colonel sitting at his desk, but Al standing in front of the desk with his arms folded. 

Now, to most people, Alphonse just looked like a suit of armor, devoid of any emotion, but to Ed he was more. He'd spent enough time around his brother to know which gestures and motions were caused by what emotion, and right now, he could tell that Al was not very happy.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mustang responded a little too quickly. "Alphonse and I were just having a little chat. Right, Alphonse?"

The silver-gray armor looked from Mustang to Ed then nodded his head. "That's right…just talking. Can I leave now?"

The colonel nodded, and said, "I'd like to finish this conversation later, if you don't mind."

"I guess…" Al said in a noncommittal tone and began crossing the room toward the door.

"You can stay," Ed said, when he saw his brother planned on leaving.

"No, thanks," Al replied, and Ed sighed. His brother was definitely unhappy about something.

After the door closed behind Al, Ed looked back at Mustang and asked again, "What's going on?"

"Like I said, we were just having a little chat." With that said, the colonel grinned and crooked a finger for Ed to come over to him. Ed smiled back and crossed the room to where Mustang was sitting behind his desk. 

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes, Ed," Roy said, and gently tugged on the teen's coat. Getting the none-to-subtle hint, he stepped forward so that Mustang could give him a kiss. When he pulled back, the older alchemist said, "You know, you never answered my question."

Ed's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What question?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiv…" he cut off when the phone rang. Sighing, the colonel reached over, picked up the receiver and said, "Mustang."

Ed watched as the man's features when from slight irritation from being interrupted to surprise, then regret and … what? Mustang's eyes glanced slowly at him. It was _that look_ again. The one that made Ed think the colonel was hiding something from him.

"Just a moment, please," Mustang said, and covered the phone with his hand. "I'm sorry; this is a confidential call."

He nodded in disappointment.

"Let's meet tomorrow, okay? At my house? Dinner and…" A grin. "…other…activities?"

This brought an instant smile to Ed's face and he nodded before leaving the colonel with his phonecall. 

_Happy Birthday to Lina_

**Please Review**


	4. Invitation

-

**The Gift**

**4**

**Invitation **

**November 12****th**** – (Sunday)**

Ed snuggled deeper into Roy's arms, enjoying the afterglow of what they'd just done. This was one of the things he missed most when he was gone. He loved the colonel's company, and of course doin' the naughty was always pleasurable, but being held like this was something he longed for when he was alone. 

He missed it fiercely when he didn't have it, and sometimes his body even physically ached to be held. Of course, he could snuggle up to Al, if he really wanted to – and sometimes he did – but it wasn't the same…

"You're not falling asleep are you?" Mustang asked, and Ed grunted.

"Hardly. _I_ should be the one worried about _you _falling asleep, old man," he joked good naturedly. 

"What did you say, sonny?" the colonel said in an elderly voice. 

The teen shook his head, then kissed the man's chest. "Never mind. You'll just forget in just a few seconds anyway. I know how forgetful people get when they age."

"Thanks a lot, _brat_. Maybe you should go to bed; it's past your bedtime," Mustang growled and smacked Ed's naked rear.

The blond laughed, then snuggled again into the colonel's arms. There were a few moments of silence between the two, before Roy said, "Ed, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Oh yeah… 

He'd forgotten about that.

"I think we're going to Rizembool…we always do," Ed answered. "Why?"

Mustang kissed the top of Ed's head and ran his hand along the boy's smooth skin. "What do you think about staying here for Thanksgiving?" 

"I'd like to, but I think Al is already planning on going… besides, Winry and Pinako are probably already expecting us too…" he said, disappointment lacing through his voice.

"Well, just send Al by himself," the colonel murmured and nibbled on Ed's ear, causing the teen to squirm.

"I can't…I mean, it just wouldn't be right to leave Al alone like that…"

"He wouldn't be alone. He'd have those two Rockbell women for company."

Ed shook his head. "You know what I mean. I just think that me and him should be together during the holiday…"

Sighing, Mustang nodded and planted a kiss on Ed's forehead. "I suppose you're right…" he said, and Ed thought the man sounded unhappy about it.

Ed frowned unhappily. He really _did_ want to stay…not just because he wanted to spend more time with Roy, but also because ever since he'd gotten back to Central, he'd felt as though their relationship was deteriorating… If only there was a way…

"What if you come with us?" he asked suddenly, before he'd actually given the idea much thought.

"What?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, I could call Pinako, and ask if you could come with us," Ed repeated.

There was a moment of silence, then, "I don't know if that would work…" Mustang said hesitantly.

"Why not?"

When the colonel didn't answer right away, Ed asked quietly, "Is it because of what happened with Winry's parents?"

A nod.

"She doesn't like me very much, you know," Roy murmured and pulled the teen closer. 

"Well…it's not like she _hates_ you…it's just…" It was just what? He didn't know. Winry had never explained it very well to him, and he had a feeling that even _she_ wasn't sure. 

Of course, Pinako and Winry didn't know about his relationship with Roy either… 

Not that it was a huge problem. They weren't going to go tell the Fuhrer or anything, but… well… it wasn't as if they wouldn't find out eventually, right? Winry probably wouldn't like it, because she didn't like the colonel, but other than that he thought that it would be alright…

"It just might not be a good idea," Mustang said. 

"Well, I guess… I mean, if you just don't want to go, it's okay, you can tell me…" Ed pressed, disappointment heavy in his voice. 

"No, I _do_ want to go; very much so…I've been meaning to talk to them anyway, that would be a good time, I suppose…"

Ed's forehead crinkled in confusion. Mustang had wanted to talk to Pinako and Winry? Why? "Okay, I'll call tomorrow."

The colonel nodded, then pushed the teen on his back and knelt over him. With a grin, he asked, "How about another go-around?"

Next update is tomorrow


	5. The Call

**-**

**The Gift**

**5**

**The Call**

**-**

**November 13th – (Monday)**

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

Ed tapped his foot nervously against the clear phone booth casing as he listened to the phone ring.

_Riiing_

_Ri..._

"Rockbell Automail, Pinako speaking. How may I help you?" the voice on the phone said.

"Hey, it's Ed," he said running his fingers along the pay phone.

"Shorty! I didn't actually expect to hear from you before Thanksgiving. You're still coming right?"

"Short! I'm taller than you, ya' old bag!" he growled, and when she started laughing he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He really must be nervous if he was taking offence at short remarks made by Pinako.

"Well…yeah, anyway, we are," he answered, grinding his boot nervously into the sidewalk.

"Well, good. So, why are you calling?"

The teen took a deep breath and said, "Actually, I was wondering if I could bring someone with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

He could almost hear her grinning on the other side of the phone. "Someone _special_?"

"Er…yeah…" The blond paused, then said, "Yeah, he is…"

"'He' huh? Well, I guess so. Is this anyone I've heard about?" she asked. Her voice changed slightly and he could tell she'd just put her pipe in her mouth.

"Yeah, you've met him before…" Despite the cooling weather, Ed was sweating. This was harder than he thought it would be.

A pause then, "Well, are you going to tell me or make me guess?"

"It's um…it's…my, uh…commanding officer…"

There was a long pause, then, "That State Alchemist?" The question was asked slowly, with a hint of disbelief.

"Eh…yeah…"

"A little old for you, isn't he?" she asked blandly.

He chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek. "I don't think so…"

"Of course you wouldn't…" came the muttered reply. "Your mother was attracted to older men too, and look what it got her. Not that I didn't like Hohenheim, we were drinking buddies and all that in the day, but…"

"Roy isn't that bastard," Ed growled irritably.

The old woman sighed on the other line, then said, "Well…It's your choice. Winry won't be too happy about this, given who he is and what he's done, but I think she'll get over it. I'll tell her about it later." A pause. "As much as I'd like to glean you for information right now, I've got work to do. We'll see you next week."

Ed nodded, then shook his head when he remembered she couldn't see him, and said, "Yeah, okay."

There was a click, then silence.

Sighing, the teen set the receiver back and let his shoulders sag. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but it hadn't gone as badly as he'd feared either…

Ed let himself out of the phone booth and pulled his coat more tightly around himself as he walked toward the library where Al was waiting for him and thought about the conversation he'd just had.

He hoped Winry wouldn't be too upset over this…

* * *

My internet was down for like an hour and a half, and I thought that I'd have to leave for school without uploading this, but luckily it came back up. I mean…I would have just done it later, but I'd rather get these posted as early as possible on the day's their supposed to go up…

Anyway, here it is. The next post dates are: **14th, 16th, 18th, 21st, 22nd,** and** 23rd. **Hopefully by the 16th I'll have more dates than that for you.

Until tomorrow then. :)

--

**Please Review**


	6. Answering Machine

**-**

**The Gift**

**6**

**Answering Machine**

**-**

**November 14th **

**7:43am**

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riii..._

'_Hello, you've reached Alphonse and Edward Elr...'_

'_Hey! How come your name gets to go first?'_

'_Because I'm doing the message.'_

'_Well, then let me do the message!'_

'_No, you'll just mess it up. Besides, alphabetically, my name goes first.'_

'_I'm older!'_

'_I'm taller!'_

'_Wha!!! GRR...WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THA...'_

_BEEEEP_

"Ed! This is Winry. What's this I hear about you bringing _that man_ here for Thanksgiving? I don't want him here! How could you be so cruel as to even suggest bringing the person who killed my parents? How could you even begin a relationship with that slime? You'd better call me back as soon as you get this!"

**7:46am**

"Oh! AND your automail better be in GOOD condition when you get here, OR ELSE!"

**8:52am**

"Ed! I know you have to be up getting ready for work by now! You'd better pick up that phone! Al, make Ed pick up the phone!"

**9:15am**

"Edward…we're friends right? You know how hard it was for me to lose my parents… I just…I just don't…"

**9:20am**

"I don't want him here…"

**10:27am**

"I can't work until you call me back, Ed! You'd better call me as soon as you get home!"

**11:02am**

"Al! Make sure Ed calls me!"

**12:00pm**

"Okay! I know you don't work through your lunch! Why haven't you called me yet?"

**2:09pm**

"EEEED! Why haven't you called me back yet? Okay, okay, I know… you're probably still at work…"

**3:41pm**

"Ed, where…"

"Winry get off the damn phone and help me with this piece!"

"But…"

"He's at _work_! Whining at his answering machine isn't going to get him to call you any faster! Now hang that up and get over here!"

**5:33pm**

"You can't _possibly _still be at work! I'm really mad about all of this! You'd better call me RIGHT NOW! I have some things to say to you, ED!"

**7:54pm**

"ED! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE IGNORING MY CALLS OR I SWEAR…!

**9:42pm**

"Ed…please…please call me back… I really need to talk about this. I…really don't know if I can handle…"

_CLICK_

"Hello? Winry?"

"Al? I've been trying to reach you guys all day? Is Ed around?"

"Ed…? Um… just a second, I think the machine is still recording…"

"Forget the machine, just get Ed on the phone."

"Actually…Ed isn't…available… right now. I'll tell him you called if you want."

"Al…What's this about Colonel Mustang coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Er…um, actually… I have to go…"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ GET OFF THE PHONE! I NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"SorryIhavetogoI'lltellEdtocallyoulaterbye!"

CLICK

* * *

The next post dates are:** 16th, 18th, 21st, 22nd,** and** 23rd. **Hopefully I'll have more dates than that for you soon.

--

**Please Review**


	7. Avoidance

**-**

**The Gift**

**7**

**Avoidance**

**-**

**November 16th – (Thursday)**

Ed sighed and picked up the phone. Turning the rotary on each of the numbers, he dialed the colonel's number and waited.

One ring.

Two…

The teen frowned as the rings continued. It was getting harder and harder to get a hold of the man…

On the eighth ring he heard:

_You've reached Roy Mustang. Leave your name and contact information, and I'll get back to you._

BEEP

Ed rolled his eyes at the colonel's unoriginal and boring message, then said, "Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you since Monday…" He trailed off for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to just say it on the machine or wait until he was actually talking to the man.

Originally, he'd wanted to say it in person, but it was already Thursday… Quickly making his decision, Ed continued, "I guess you've been busy… um, I called Pinako and she said it was fine if you came." Another pause, then he said in a softer voice, "Give me a call, okay?"

As he set the phone down, Ed felt a dull ache in his chest. What he'd wanted to say was, 'I miss you, how come you haven't called me or anything. Am I not important to you anymore? What is this project that you're working on that you have to spend so much time on it?'

But he didn't

He didn't want to sound too clingy or anything, but still…

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked from behind him.

"Nothing," he said glumly, still looking at the phone.

His brother walked up beside him and folded his massive metal arms. "You still weren't able to get a hold of him?" When Ed shook his head, Al said, "Well, now you know how Winry feels."

"What do you mean by _that_," the blond growled.

"Well," Al said defensively. "She's been trying to get a hold of you since Tuesday, but you're just ignoring her calls and not calling her back. It's really mean of you, brother."

"Why don't _you_ just talk to her then?" he snapped.

"Well…she doesn't want to talk to me, she wants to talk to you…" the large suit of armor said hesitantly.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Al. You're just scared of her."

"You are too!" the younger Elric cried in accusation.

The short teen waved it off with his hand. "Anyway, this is different. I'm avoiding Winry on purpose. Roy is just really busy right now, that's all."

For a moment, Al just stared at him, then shook his head and walked away. Ed watched his brother go with a heavy feeling in his chest.

It really was different…right?

Mustang wasn't ignoring him…was he?

* * *

The next **post dates** are:** 16th, 18th, 20th, 21st, 22nd,** and** 23rd. **Please note that I added the 20th. I don't think anyone is going to be too disappointed that I added another day that I'm going to update. haha 

I do actually have dates written down in my notes, but I'm hesitant to post all of them until I've written closer to that time, just in case I have to change any, but for anyone who is interested the **last chapter** of this story will be posted on **December 25th**.

--

**Please Review**


	8. Winry

-

**The Gift**

**8**

**Winry**

**-**

**November 18th – Saturday**

When the phone rang, Ed shifted in his chair and tried to concentrate on his book. Given how many times Winry had called, he'd become very proficient in ignoring the message machine. Unfortunately, this time it wasn't Winry that was leaving a message.

"Ed, you little brat! I know you're there! Pick up the phone _this instant_!"

Dropping the book, Ed scrambled out of his chair and grabbed the phone. "Pinako?" he said, in his panic not reacting to the 'little' comment. The old woman wasn't someone you ignored when she was pissed.

"Damn straight. Now, if you value your life, you'll stop ignoring Winry and talk to her. She's driving me completely _insane_!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then heard Pinako yell, "Winry! Edward is on the phone for you!"

Ed groaned inwardly. He wasn't ready for…

"EDWARD?" Winry yelled in his ear, and he winced.

"Hi…" he said weakly, happy that she was there and not here.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all week!" the mechanic said in a rush.

Before she could say anything else, Ed put in, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I've been busy." It was a lie, but if it could get him out of this bind…

"Ed…" his friend whimpered on the other line and he frowned. "Ed, I don't want him to come… Why didn't you talk to me about this? I just don't feel comfortable with having that man here…" Ed's frown deepened. He could hear the tears in her voice…

"Winry…I, well, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I mean…" _How am I going to get myself out of this bind?_ he thought. He wanted to placate her enough so that she didn't complain about Roy coming, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. How…? "Don't you want a chance to talk to him? I mean...it might be good for you…" _That's what girls do, right? They _talk_ about things..._

Ed sighed.

If only he and Mustang were talking about some things…

There was a long pause, and for a moment Ed thought their connection had died, but then Winry said, "That's… a good idea, Ed…" The blond's eye brows knit together in confusion. Did Winry seem _pleased _with the idea?

"What are you planning?" he asked slowly. He really didn't like how she'd said that.

"Oh…nothing…" she said, a little too sweetly. "You're right. I just need to get it all out. I think that's what I'm going to do."

"Win…"

"See you when you get here."

"Win…" he said again, but there was a click and the line when dead.

Slowly, Ed put the phone down, then went back to sit in his chair. He suddenly wasn't feeling too confident about brining the colonel with him to Rizembool…

* * *

The next **post dates** are:** 20th, 21st, 22nd,** and** 23rd. **

**--**

**Please Review**


	9. Packing

**Please read: **

It seems that **FF.N is being stupid and not sending out email notifications** **about** reviews and **updates**. I don't know how long this is going to last (hopefully you'll get a notification about this update and you can just ignore this), so **if you email me your email address I will email you with the link when I update** while this is going on. Don't send your email in a PM through FF.N because I probably won't get it while they're having problems.

If you put your email in a review (I'll check the site for those) please use this format: nameofyouremail(at)whatever site(dot)com If you don't use that format then FF.N will mess with your address and I won't be able to see it.

Here is my email: zakaii(at)gmail(dot)com

- Z

**The Gift**

**9**

**Packing**

**-**

**-**

**November 20th – Monday**

Ed knocked on the door one more time and sighed. It was no use. Mustang obviously wasn't… Suddenly, the lock clicked and the door opened a crack.

"Ed?" the colonel asked, peeking through the crack between the door and the doorframe.

"You're here," he answered, then said irritably, "You ganna let me in or what?"

There was a sigh, then the door closed and the blond could hear the rattling of a chain before the door opened up again providing a clear view of the living room, but not of the colonel.

Ed stepped in and as the door was shut behind him the teen turned around to see that Mustang had been standing behind the door. The younger alchemist grinned slightly. The colonel was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. The man's skin and hair was wet and when Ed looked down, he could see that the dark haired man was dripping water onto the carpet.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked with a grin.

The colonel let out a sound of exasperation. "As a matter of fact, I was in the middle of taking a shower, but _someone_ kept pounding on my door. I figured it must be you. No one is stubborn enough to knock that long…"

It was then that Ed noticed the shower running from the bathroom.

He gave the colonel a sheepish look before the man began heading back toward the bathroom. Ed followed and watched as Mustang got back in the shower, closing the shower curtain behind him.

Ed turned and shut the door as he entered the bathroom. One of the colonel's little quirks – he didn't like taking a shower with the door open because it made the room cold. He smiled a little at that bit of private information before looking around the small bathroom.

"I just wanted to see how the packing was going," Ed said causally, his eyes resting on the military clothes lying in a pile on the floor.

There was a long pause, then, "It's … going."

The teen rolled his eyes as he picked up Mustang's white shirt and draped it neatly over the towel rack. "You haven't even started, have you?" he asked, then grabbed the hanger that was hanging off the hook on the back of the door.

Another long pause, then, "I took out my suitcase…"

Ed shook his head irritably as he put the colonel's military jacket on the hanger and hung it on the hook. "We're supposed to leave tomorrow morning…"

There was dull thud, then curses. "Damn bottle… I know, Ed. I said I'd be ready."

The teen smiled as he moved the military issue boots neatly beside the door. He was glad he couldn't fit into a uniform. He'd heard that the boots were really uncomfortable, especially when they were new.

"Are we still meeting you here?" he asked, gingerly picked up the man's dirty socks and throwing them into the hamper. Despite the fact that the colonel looked immaculate everyday, Ed knew Roy liked to wear his clothes at least three or four times before he'd wear fresh ones. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, especially since the colonel always _smelled_ clean, but once the boots came off… He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Ed couldn't think of anyone else who had stinkier, sweatier feet, than the colonel, and clean socks were a _must _for him.

"Yeah…I couldn't find anyone willing to drive us, so we'll have to walk to the station," the man muttered unhappily.

Ed shrugged. "I'm used to walking. It's no big deal to me."

As he picked up the colonel's military pants, the man's wallet, keys and watch fell noisily out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mustang asked curiously.

Ed folded the pants and draped them over the towel rack by the shirt. "Cleaning up after your lazy ass, that's what," he said good humouredly, and bent down to pick up the stuff that had fallen out of the colonel's pockets.

As he picked up the wallet, a folded piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. Absentmindedly, the teen picked it up and when he looked at it he thought his heart would stop.

It had a name – Lisa – and a phone number…

He felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed hard before tucking the paper back into the wallet. Mustang told him that he'd stopped getting girls' numbers…

Ed looked at the shower curtain feeling hurt and confused. Was this why the colonel had been gone so much? Was Roy seeing someone else behind his back? He'd thought that they had a good relationship… Why…?

The teen wanted to throw the shower curtain aside and demand answers, but instead he chickened out and simply laid the wallet, keys and watch by the sink. Trying to hide the hurt he was feeling, he said, "I've got to go… Just…be sure to be ready when we get here, okay?"

The water turned off and Mustang stuck a hand out from behind the curtain, feeling around for where he'd put the towel. Ed grunted before grabbing the towel and thrusting it into the man's hand. "I don't get how you say keeping the shower curtain keeps it warmer in there…" he muttered.

"It does," Mustang said stubbornly, then stuck his head out of one end of the shower curtain and beckoned Ed to come closer. When he did, the colonel kissed him and said, "I'll be ready, okay? Don't worry."

Ed nodded, and as he let himself out of the bathroom, he thought about the colonel's last words before saying softly, "I'll try…"

* * *

The next **post dates** are:** 21st, 22nd, 23rd **and** 24th. **

If you don't get an email notification on those days, check to see if I've posted, because FF.N may still be having problems.

--

**Please Review**


	10. Arrival

**The Gift**

**10**

**Arrival**

**November 21****st**** – Tuesday**

"Waaaaait!" Ed yelled as he ran full speed toward the train.

The conductor blew a whistle and raised his hands for the workers inside the train to see, then beckoned Ed toward the entrance of the train.

The small blond skidded to a halt in front of the other man and said through panting breaths, "My...brother...and...coming...wait..."

The conductor seemed to understand and said, "Okay, son, we'll wait for them."

Ed sagged in relief and turned his gaze in the direction he'd just come from. A minute later a large suit of armor carrying a couple of suit cases and a dark haired man wearing light blue jeans, and a faded gray long sleeved, button up shirt that was unbuttoned and showed a white tee-shirt below, came running toward them.

"Those your friends?" the conductor asked in amusement. When Ed nodded, the man said, "Okay then, I'll make sure they get on. Why don't you go find a seat."

The teen took one last look at Al and Mustang, then made his way inside the train. The train wasn't nearly as full as he'd thought it would be, given that it was almost the holiday, and easily found a place for them to sit.

A minute later, Mustang plopped down on the seat beside Ed. He was breathing hard and sweat was trickling down from his forehead.

"What's the matter, old man?" Ed asked ungraciously. When the colonel, too out of breath to speak, just glared at him, the teen said, "You weren't running nearly as fast as I was. Maybe you've put on a few pounds as well as a few years? Maybe you should take more advantage of the workout time the military gives you instead of slacking off at your..."

But Ed never got a chance to finish, because Mustang growled through panting breaths, "I... _said..._ I was... sorry, Ed!"

"Do you want me to put these up here?" Al asked gesturing with the suitcases, but Ed ignored him and scowled at the colonel.

"You _said_ you'd be ready, and you weren't! We almost missed our train!" the teen said angrily.

"I _was_ ready! My suitcase was right by the door! How was I supposed to know it was going to take that long to get to the station by foot?"

"I'm just going to set these suitcases up here..." Al said and stuck the luggage in the compartment above their heads.

"You could have done your hair _here_!" Ed growled. "Seriously, my hair is _a lot_ longer than yours and I don't even spend half the time you do on mine!"

"Like I said, I didn't know it was going to take so long to get here…" Mustang muttered, then shifted to make himself more comfortable.

Ed made a sound of exasperation, then looked beyond his commanding officer to where Al was sitting in one of the seats across the isle. "What are you doing, Al?"

His brother looked up at him and said, "Pretending I don't know you guys."

"Gee, thanks..." he muttered and looked out the window as the train began to move.

There was silence for a moment before Roy said, "Besides, none of what you said before matters. I'm still in great shape. It's just common knowledge that smaller people can run faster."

* * *

Ed stepped off the train and onto the concrete platform of Rizembool's small train station. He smiled a bit at the thought that the station was small. When he'd been a child, he had never thought of it as small, but after traveling so much and being used to Central's huge train station, well...

Mustang stepped off after him and stretched with a loud yawn.

The teen grinned. "Tired? Feeling a bit stiff?"

"Shut up, Ed," the colonel said blandly and turned around to face Al who was just coming out with the luggage. "Do you want me to carry mine?" the older man asked and Al shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. It's not heavy for me at all. Thanks for offering though."

"Well, if you're sure," Mustang said again, though to Ed he didn't sound too disappointed.

The blond folded his arms and smirked. "That's right, Al. Don't let him carry anything. At his age he might pull something or injure himself."

"And of course you won't let your brother carry his own luggage. We don't want him to get squashed."

Ed's eye twitched in irritation and he growled, "Al...give me my suitcase…" Instead of complying, Al simply shook his head and started walking away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he shouted, but his brother only ignored him.

"Where's he going?" the colonel asked as they both started after him.

"Heading to the Rockbell's, where else?"

Mustang stopped and said, "You mean...we have to walk all the way there?"

"Have a problem with that, old man?" Ed asked as he veered off onto the dirt road that lead to their destination. It was dark now, but that didn't bother him any. He'd been up this trail so many times that he could probably do it blindfolded.

"No..." the colonel growled unconvincingly behind him.

Ed snickered and was about to say something else, when he was grabbed from behind, turned around and kissed very thoroughly. Mustang's hand rubbed down his side and to his…

Ed's eyes widened and he tried to move away. It wasn't as if anyone was going to see…they were already pretty far from the well lit train station, but it wasn't as if they could really _do_ anything right here, and he didn't relish the thought of being aroused without any follow-up.

Mustang felt him up for another moment before letting him go and walking past him with a murmured, "Don't cum in your pants."

"You bastard," Ed whispered savagely.

The colonel turned his head and even though it was dark Ed was sure the man was smirking. "Ah…the unfortunate inability of youth to hold back…" the man said then started laughing loudly.

Before Ed could retort, Al yelled from a head of them, "I don't even want to know!"

* * *

Roy sighed, half in relief that they were there, half in resignation that he was actually here, when they finally stopped in front of the door to the Rockbell house. Ed pushed the doorbell then looked up at him and said, "It's a good thing you had us with you. Old people shouldn't be out by themselves. They might fall and injure themselves."

Normally, Roy enjoyed the playful banter back and forth, but tonight he didn't quite feel up to it. He was tired from the trip and nervous about what lay a head in the next two days. However, he didn't want Ed to worry about him, so he said, "Well, Ed, it's a good thing _I_ was with you. After all, little kids do have a curfew, you know."

Ed opened his mouth to say something when light spilled out onto the porch as the door opened to reveal a short old woman with a pipe in her mouth. She looked at them each in turn, then let her gaze settle on Ed.

"Do my eyes deceive me or have you gotten shorter?" the woman said around her pipe.

"Who are you calling short, you subatomic hag!" Ed yelled.

"What did you call me, you pocket-sized pipsqueak!" she returned.

"Shut up, undersized witch!"

"Minuscule midget!"

"Microscopic dwarf!"

Roy glanced at Al as the two continued to insult each other. This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined being greeted.

"Undersized runt!"

"Infinitesimal old woman!"

The short woman blinked, then said in a pleasant tone, "What?"

"Infinitesimal," Ed answered in a normal voice. "It's an adjective meaning infinitely or immeasurably small."

The graying woman nodded and took a puff on her pipe. "That's a good one. I'll have to remember it. Now, are you going to come inside, or do you like it out there in the cold?"

She moved back so that they could walk in and Roy let the two Elric brothers go first. As he was about to step forward the door suddenly slammed shut. He blinked, for a moment not understanding what happened, then he heard from inside, "Winry! What are you doing?"

Aaah...so that was it...

The sound of voices yelling back and forth met his ears as he quietly studied the door. Roy suddenly realized something with a feeling of uncomfortable dread. Ed had said that the old woman, Pinako, was okay with him coming. He'd never said anything about the girl...

This was just going to make things even more difficult...

Suddenly the door swung open and Ed was standing there looking very unhappy. "Sorry about that..." he muttered and moved aside so that Roy could come in.

After the door was shut behind him, Roy glanced up to see an angry looking girl with her arms folded and looking away from him.

_Great... Just great..._ he thought tiredly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Pinako began giving directions to Al where he should put the luggage. As she did so, Roy frowned. Al and Ed would be sharing a room and he'd get his own. He'd kind of hoped to share one with Ed, but he supposed it was alright...

As Al left to put the bags away, the old woman muttered something about getting some food ready and headed off in another direction. Before he could say anything, the girl, Winry, grabbed Ed's arm and proclaimed that she wanted to make sure his automail hadn't been damaged in any way, leaving Roy standing alone in the entry way.

The colonel sighed heavily.

This was going to be a long Thanksgiving...

* * *

**Next updates** are the **22****nd****, 23****rd**, and **24****th**. I will definitely have more dates for you by the 24th. I've just been really busy right now with school... ((takes a moment to whine)) I have three big group projects; a stupid, but tediously time consuming term project; not to mention normal homework and studying for finals. TT

Okay, I'm done. Haha

I'll have more dates to you really soon.

Side note: for those of you I'm sending the update emails to, did you notice I put 'chapter 7' in the subject line instead of 'chapter 9'? haha, yeah...that's what comes of doing this kind of stuff at like, 5:00am...

Another side note: I have been sending replies back to your reviews, but I don't know if you guys are getting them because I have to go to the ff.n site to see them. I'm sure you'll get them eventually when ff.n's email notification system starts working again. Until then, just know I'm not ignoring you. :)

**Please Review! **


	11. Revenge

**The Gift**

**11**

**Revenge**

**November 22****nd**** – Wednesday**

Ed looked up from where he was sitting at the table as Mustang walked into the room. The man was damp from a shower and…

"What happened to _you_?" he asked. The colonel's face and the exposed part of his arms were red as if Mustang had been scratching at his skin.

"Nothing," he murmured as he pulled a chair out and sat down, then scratched absently at his cheek.

At that moment, Winry entered the room with a stack of pancakes. When she saw the dark hared man, she smirked and said, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered vaguely.

Pinako came into the room from the way Roy had and took a seat at the table. She took one look at the colonel, then gave the blond girl a flat stare. "Is that why you wanted to buy that itching powder the other day…"

Winry's eyes widened in exaggerated surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said in feigned innocence before spearing two of the pancakes and putting them on Mustang's plate. "Here, have some breakfast," she said a bit too sweetly and Ed's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at her obviously fake cheerfulness.

Ed watched her put some pancakes on his plate, then on Pinako's before sitting down and putting a couple on her plate. He waited until Mustang was done with the jam before spooning some on his breakfast. He passed it across the table and was about to take a bite when the colonel began coughing and hacking.

The dark haired man grabbed Ed's orange juice, given that he hadn't poured any for himself yet, and gulped it down while blinking tears from his eyes.

"You okay…?" Ed asked hesitantly.

Instead of saying anything, Mustang just nodded and poured himself, and Ed, some juice. This time he picked up his own glass and drank the contents a bit more slowly.

"What's the matter?" Winry asked as she put jam on her pancakes. "Can't the _great Flame Alchemist_ take a bit of heat?"

At this, Ed pinched off a piece of one of Mustang's pancakes and sniffed it.

Cayenne Pepper…

A lot of it…

"Actually, I was just so amazed by your cooking that I couldn't contain myself," Mustang replied in a choking voice before turning to Al and saying, "Will you pass me the jam?"

Al nodded silently and took the jam from where Winry had put it and passed it across the table. The dark haired man took it and slathered his pancakes with close to half the jar.

Ed's eyes flicked to his friend and saw that she was scowling unhappily at the colonel. The younger alchemist turned his head back to Mustang just as the man was taking another, smaller, bite.

He wanted to tell the colonel that he didn't need to finish them; that he could just take new ones from the stack, but he didn't. Mustang was determined to eat as much of the peppered pancakes as he could…

Forks scraped plates as people began eating their breakfast in silence. It was several minutes before Pinako said, "It looks like we might get rain today or tomorrow...maybe even snow. We're going to need to chop the rest of the firewood before that."

The old woman was looking from Ed and Al and the teen sighed. Usually it was Winry's job to cut the firewood, because Pinako was just too small to use the big ax, but since he and Al were there...

"I can do that for you."

Ed turned his head in surprise as the colonel put his fork down and stood up.

"It's okay, sir. Brother and I can do it," Al said quickly and stood up.

"No, it's fine, really. I think I'm finished anyway." This was said with an unhappy glance down at the half eaten pancakes. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've had to chop firewood.(1)

When the colonel picked up his dishes and headed into the kitchen, Al said, "I can help too."

"You don't have to," Mustang said, but Al shook his head.

"I need to talk to you anyway. Remember?"

Ed's forehead crinkled as he watched this exchange. What could _Al_ possibly want to talk to Mustang about, but then he remembered interrupting something in the colonel's office a couple of weeks back.

Could whatever they'd been talking about then be what Al was referring to?

For a moment, Mustang only stared at Al, then he nodded.

When the two were gone, Pinako asked him about how things were going in Central, and what kind of mischief they'd been up to. Ed, on his part, gave her all the light details about nothing in particular.

After all, he didn't want her and Winry to know how much danger he and Al were in sometimes. He didn't want them to worry, especially Winry. Ed knew that she worried a lot for them even when she tried to cover it up.

As the small talk wrapped up, Pinako said, "Now tell me about this relationship you have with that man."

Ed sighed.

Of course he should have expected the conversation would come to that…

"I don't know what you want to know," he said and looked down at his plate.

"I'm no fool, Edward. I know relationships between officers in the military are generally not okay."

Ed lifted his fork and pointed it at Pinako. "_Generally_. I mean...there are cases that have been approved by the Fuhrer..."

The old woman frowned. "Oh? And is yours one of those cases?"

The young alchemist shifted in his chair. "Well...no. It's not... I've heard it's a real pain to get the Fuhrer to sign off on it. I really don't know much about it, but that's just what I've heard..."

"I see. So, why him? I can't really say that I'm very happy about this. Not just because he was the one who killed one of my son and daughter-in-law, but also because he is quite a bit older than you. I wonder if you're being taken advantage of." She paused, then said, "He's already caused a lot of suffering in this family; I don't want to see anymore."

Ed picked up his glass and took a drink. What could he say to that? It's not like Roy wanted to cause them any pain...

Before he could reply, Pinako stood and said, "Well, I'm finished here. Why don't you and Winry take care of the dishes."

Ed scowled and said, "I'm going outside to help chop wood. Maybe you women should do the dishes. That's your job right?"

* * *

Ed picked up the last plate and dried it before putting it in the cupboard. It wasn't fair that he'd been forced into doing the dishes by himself… He'd much rather be outside chopping wood.

Yep.

Chopping wood was a _man's_ job, not like washing dishes.

Of course that had been the exact line of thought that had gotten him the job in the first place...

The teen laid the dish towel over the oven handle so it could dry and made his way toward the back door. After all that womanly work, Ed wanted to do something more physical. Perhaps there would be some wood left.

Ed smirked at the mental image of Mustang relaxing and telling Al what pieces to chop, and how he should chop them... If that were the case then there would definitely be some work left for him to do.

The blond opened the back door and shivered slightly at the burst of cold air that hit him. He looked up at the sky and saw that Pinako was right about the weather. Dark clouds hung low and the air was heavy with moisture.

Ed stepped out on the porch and shut the door behind him before he glanced over to where the wood pile was. What he saw made him grin and he leaned against the side of the house to watch.

Unlike his mental image, Mustang was working alongside Al as they chopped the firewood, but that wasn't what had caught Ed's interest. The colonel had taken off his shirt and was now only clothed in a pair of blue jeans. The man's exposed skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Ed let his eyes travel over every inch of the other alchemist's body. Mustang was well built, and he worked out regularly enough that he was toned and fit, but it was obvious that all those hours at a desk were taking its toll on the man's body.

Ed watched as Al stood up straight and looked at Mustang. The colonel, in turn, looked up and nodded a couple of times before shaking his head and saying something. The only indication that Al was saying something was the fact that he was gesturing with his hands. The colonel seemed pretty unhappy with whatever Al was saying, and folded his arms defensively before saying something.

Curious now, Ed pushed himself away from the building and started over to them, but they cut off their conversation when they saw him approach.

"Hey," he called when he was close enough. "Want some help?"

Mustang grinned and said, "Yeah, that would be great, but we don't have an ax small enough for you."

* * *

Ed sighed and glanced out the window. A little after noon, the rain began to fall. First it was a slight drizzle, but it soon became a heavy downpour and it had stayed that way ever since. The weather was definitely not something he missed about living in Rizembool. Here the weather could be nice one moment, then change to something unpleasant the next. Not only that, but the winters were cold. Normally by now, Rizembool already had snow, and he wouldn't be surprised if it snowed before they left.

Sighing again, Ed looked up at the ceiling where the noise from the shower blended in with the rain.

What a mess...

This whole day had just been one thing right after another. Winry definitely had it out for Roy, but despite all the cruel and mean 'jokes' she played on him, the man never once complained and stayed polite and civil.

None of it was fair.

It wasn't fair that Winry was taking out her anger on the colonel.

It wasn't fair that he had killed her parents.

It wasn't fair that Mustang had been put in that position in the first place.

It wasn't fair that the people of Ishbal had the army sent out to destroy them...

No...none of it was fair, but it was what was.

The sound of a door opening met his ears and Ed looked up to see Winry with a box of tools leaving the furnace room. She had a pleased look on her face as she crossed the room to where the stairs were.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, I just needed to do a bit of work on the water heater. Nothing major." This was said with a sickly-sweet smile.

Ed stared at her for a moment before saying slowly, "You know...Roy is taking a shower..."

Her eyes widened slightly and she said, "Oh? Is he? Hmmmm...well don't worry, the water won't be _that_ cold." Her false concern was marred by a small snicker.

Of course she'd known that Roy was in the shower...If it wasn't for her dumping...well, nothing that could be done about that now...

The teen watched his friend as she ascended the stairs, then pushed himself out of the chair. Dinner would be done soon, and it would be to his credit if he offered to set the table rather than have Pinako tell him to do it.

* * *

Roy pulled on the loose black pants, then checked himself in the mirror. After all the things that girl had done to him today, Roy thought that his hair must have turned gray for sure, but it was still completely black.

He reached down and picked up his towel and dirty clothes. His shower had been shorter than he'd originally planned given the sudden change in water temperature. The colonel had no doubt that Winry had something to do with that too.

Perhaps it was unfair to suspect her without any proof, but given everything she'd done to him today...

Sighing, Roy opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he quickly looked down. Shifting his feet, Roy tried to find a spot on the floor that wasn't covered in screws, nuts and bolts.

Gritting his teeth, Roy lifted one of his feet and scooted some of the metal pieces away with one foot before doing the same with the other.

Trying to breathe slowly, Roy closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

* * *

Ed watched Roy take a bite of his dinner and thought that at least for this meal, the colonel didn't have to worry about something being wrong with his food. Even if Pinako didn't like him, which Ed was suspecting was the case, she wouldn't be so mean as to do something strange to the food.

He listened idly as Al and Winry debated over some small issue concerning the history of automail as he took another bite of his own food. It had been almost an hour since the last 'incident' and he was just waiting for Winry to do something else.

Supposedly she'd accidentally spilled the nuts, bolts and screws on the floor and was 'just about to clean them up', and 'oh how sad it was that the _poor colonel_ stepped on them before she could get them all picked up.'

Ed rolled his eyes at the thought.

Yeah right...

"Edward," Pinako said, bringing him out of his thoughts. When he looked at her she continued. "You remember where John Harris's farm is right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm having him slaughter a turkey for us and I thought you and Alphonse could go pick it up tomorrow morning."

He nodded, and said, "Sure. No problem."

She grinned and said, "I thought about just buying a live bird like last year, cheaper and all that, but I thought that perhaps you kids wouldn't be up to all that dirty work this year."

Ed blanched and nodded. He didn't like killing things, even when it was for food. He could if he needed to, thanks to Izumi's 'survival training' on the island, but...

"You should have just gotten a live bird," Winry spoke up.

"Oh?" Pinako said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." Winry turned her gaze to the colonel and glared hatefully at him. "We could have _him_ take care of the bird. After all, he's good at _slaughtering _things."

Ed's eyes widened in shock at the cruel statement and at how coldly she had said it. There was silence around the table for a long time and he let his gaze turn to where Roy was sitting. The colonel had gone completely white and his eyes had a pain-filled look in them.

Ed wanted to do something, say something, that could possibly help, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I think... I'm going to go take a walk..." Mustang whispered, getting up from the table. Ed's eyes followed the man until he was out of the room, and remained fixed on the spot he'd seen him last until he heard the front door open and close.

With the sound of the closing door, Ed's shock broke into fury. Turning around, he stared hard at Winry and growled, "How could you say something like that? That was _really_ cold!"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt. "It's true! It's all his fault they're gone! I _hate_ him!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down, away from his gaze.

Ed passed a hand over his eyes and sighed.

This was so hard.

Winry was hurting...

Roy was hurting...

He desperately wanted to make things better, but he didn't know how he could help.

"Winry..." he began and she looked up at him, one tear trickling slowly down her cheek. "Remember when we were kids and me and Al made you go and take some of the cookies your mom had baked, even though you didn't want to? Remember how you got caught and your mom got mad at you and you got in trouble?"

She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Well...that's kind of what happened...I mean...it's not the same but...Roy didn't want to kill them, but the military made him. If he didn't do it, then someone else would have, and then he probably would have gotten into trouble for disobeying orders..."

He sighed. "I don't know much about it. He's only talked about it once to me and even then it wasn't much, but...I know he feels really bad about it. He blames himself too, but it's not his fault..."

At that she stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the table. "Shut up, Ed! How can you defend a _murder_ like him!"

At that, Ed stood up too and shouted, "You're not listening to anything I'm saying!"

"Yes I am! You're saying that it isn't his fault, but how can it not be? _He's_ the one who did it!"

"Winry, you..." he began but never got a chance to finish.

"If it isn't his fault, then whose? Whose fault, Ed? Tell me that!" she wailed desperately, then ran out of the room.

* * *

Sitting by the fire in the rocking chair, Pinako took a puff on her pipe and gazed at the pieces of automail that lay on the work bench across the room. Right now it was peaceful. The room was dim and the glow of the fire in the fireplace crackled and popped in a soothing way.

Winry was still in her room. She hadn't come out since dinner. She'd had the two boys do the dishes and after they had finished, they too had gone up to their room.

For now it was quite, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Suddenly the front door opened and a tall figure let himself into the house. He started heading toward the stairs, but stopped when Pinako said, "It's a cold, wet night."

He turned his head toward her and nodded silently.

"Have a seat," she said and pointed to the other rocking chair that was across from her.

She heard him sigh, but he changed his direction and headed to the chair. After he sat down, Pinako said, "Looks like you got a bit wet."

That was an understatement. The man was drenched and dripping all over the floor. But the floor would dry. It wasn't that big of a deal.

He looked silently at the fire and for a while neither of them spoke, then Pinako said, "When I learned it was you who had killed my son and daughter-in-law, I was angry at you as well. I had previously been angry with the military for letting them get killed, but when Winry told me that they had been killed by the military and not by the enemy..."

She shook her head. "But I was able to understand quickly that you were most likely just a pawn in the bigger scheme of things. I was able to not hate you because of that. Winry though...she's young. She has a lot of pain inside of her and she wants someone to blame. It's easier when there's someone to blame."

The colonel looked at her and nodded.

"I have to admit that I wasn't too happy about you coming here, and even less happy when I realized Winry had...plans...for your arrival. I expected yelling and angry words, but for the most part that hasn't happened. You've kept calm and been respectful. I appreciate it."

He nodded again.

Pinako took a puff on her pipe and said, "Ed told me that you want to become the Fuhrer to help make up for what happened in the war. You want to make things better."

Another nod.

"He also told me you have a bad habit of procrastination."

In the firelight she saw his lips pull up into a small smile before he nodded again.

"Well...I don't think that's a good habit. It seems you've done alright with that type of a habit, but you know that sometimes procrastinating too long can be very counter productive." She looked up at where Edward and Alphonse's room was.

He looked up too, then sighed. "I know..."

She shook her head and muttered, "Men..." before standing up and dumping out the ashes from her pipe in the fire. "Well, I'm getting old and I need my sleep." She started toward the stairs, then stopped. "Just be sure you don't wait to long, young man," she said, and she was pleased when he looked up again to where Edward and Alphonse's room was. He knew she didn't mean about becoming Fuhrer.

He looked back down at her then said in amusement, "I'm hardly young..."

"To me, you're still a child. Just remember what I said."

He smiled wryly and said softly, "I will."

* * *

1 – I'm sure some of you have noticed, but I just love the idea of farmboy!Roy. haha

**Next Updates: 23****rd**and **24****th**I swear I will have more dates for you when I post on the 24th. Right now I'm just scrambling to get these next couple of chapters written. With school I just haven't had much time. :(

**Please Review**


	12. Thankful

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE**

**The Gift**

**12**

**Thankful**

**November 23****rd**** - Thursday**

Roy slowly came into awareness as he felt fingers massage his shoulders and back. It just felt so good. He moaned softly and let a smile spread across his face. After all the stress from yesterday, this was heaven...

"Good morning," Ed whispered in his ear, and Roy muttered something that was supposed to be a morning greeting but it came out unintelligible, even to himself. He felt the teen run his lips softly across the back of his neck, then, "Me and Al have to go pick up the turkey. Do you want to come?"

Roy opened one eye and looked blearily up at Ed before he turned over and grabbed the teen around the waist. "Actually...yeah, I _would_ like to cum..." he murmured as he planted kisses on the boy's throat.

The younger alchemist laughed and said, "That's not what I meant, you pervert!"

"What was that?" Roy asked, pulling up Ed's shirt and kissing the teen's chest and stomach.

"Lecherous old man! Let me go!" the blond said through laughter and squirmed in his hold.

With an exaggerated sigh, Roy let go of the boy and said, "How cruel... Offer, then take it back..."

Ed grinned widely and said, "That wasn't a _sexual_ offer. Unless you find the prospect of dead turkeys arousing..."

Roy rolled his eyes and sat up. "Hardly."

* * *

Ed watched Roy as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. Despite the joking, Mustang seemed a little depressed. Ed had meant to wait in Roy's room until the colonel came back from his walk, but he'd gotten caught up in a conversation with Al, and by the time he'd realized Mustang was back, the door was closed and the light was off.

He still could have gone in, but...

There had been that bit of lingering doubt; the thought that maybe Mustang didn't want him to come in. The older man could be very recluse when he was depressed sometimes.

Ed sighed.

He wanted to ask how Mustang was, and all that, but the man seemed to be cheering up and the teen didn't want to bring him down again.

"So…what? Turkey, or no turkey?" he asked.

"Turkey. It will be safer, I think." This was said with a wry grin and a chuckle.

Ed shook his head, thinking about Winry. He hoped today would be better than yesterday...

As they made their way downstairs, Pinako walked out from the kitchen and said, "Oh good. You're awake. I need some help in the kitchen."

Ed looked to Roy who blinked and said dumbly, "Me?"

"Of course, you. Edward, go pound on Winry's door and tell her to get her toosh out here and help me. I don't plan on doing all the cooking by myself you know."

"Actually, Roy was going to come with me and Al to pick up the turkey," the teen said.

Pinako folded her arms and said, "It doesn't take three people to bring back a dead bird. Actually, I should just send Alphonse and have you help me in the kitchen too. He can do that by himself."

The thought of spending time in the kitchen with a bossy Pinako, a crabby Winry and a depressed Mustang was an incredibly unappealing thought.

"How about you have Al stay here and I'll go pick up the turkey?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Pinako muttered.

Ed scowled. "Why not?"

"Because Alphonse, at least, is bigger than the turkey."

* * *

"This kind of reminds me of KP duty when I first enlisted."

Ed glanced up from apples he was pealing to where Mustang sat pealing potatoes.

"'KP duty?'" he asked.

"Kitchen Patrol. Everyone gets the 'privilege' of doing KP duty during basic training, and of course if you do anything wrong then you get to be even more 'privileged'," he said with a chuckle.

"Hm…I never had to do KP…" Ed said.

"Yes, well…that's because you didn't join up with the regular army."

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Winry walked in with a bowl of flour and dumped it, deliberately, on Roy's head.

"Oops," she said, unremorsefully.

"You did that on purpose!" Ed shouted, feeling protective of his lover who only ran a hand along his face and hair before continuing to peal the potatoes. It wasn't fair that she should keep treating him like this. What was more frustrating was that Roy didn't even fight back. He took it all, and Ed had a sneaking suspicion that the colonel believed he deserved everything that Winry was doing.

It just wasn't right...

* * *

Pinako glanced over from where she was working with the pie crusts and sighed at all the commotion.

"What do you think you're doing, wasting flour like that!" she growled, then looked down at the mess.

"It was an _accident_," Winry said in an unconvincing tone.

Pinako stared at the girl with a flat gaze for a moment before saying, "I'm out of flour here, you'll have to go down to the cellar and get more."

Without a word, the blonde mechanic turned around and left the room. Pinako shook her head and grabbed the rolling pin to roll out the dough.

"I'm finished," Ed said and sat the bowl of pealed and cut apples on the counter. "What next?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "We need to go down to Terry Anderson's patch to get a pumpkin for the pumpkin pie. I'll have to go with you, but I need to finish this right now. Why don't you go downstairs and help Winry find the flour. I'd hate for any more of it to _accidentally_ spill."

The teen rolled his eyes and nodded before leaving.

For a few minutes Pinako continued to work with the dough, then she heard the colonel say, "I've been wanting to talk to you about something..."

* * *

"Edward and I are going to pick out a pumpkin for the pie."

Winry looked up from where she was setting the flour on the counter and said, "Okay, I'll get my coat."

As she turned to leave, Pinako said, "I didn't say _you_, I said _Edward and I_. I want you to stay here and clean up these dishes we've been using."

"But..."

"No 'buts.' I also need someone here to get the turkey ready if Alphonse gets back with it before we get back so it can be ready by dinnertime."

Winry sighed and nodded with a frown. It all made sense, but...

"I don't see why I have to clean these dishes by myself. Why not let Ed do it, and let me go with you?"

Pinako stepped off her stool and wiped her hands on a towel. With a shake of her head, the old woman said, "Edward did the dishes by himself yesterday, and besides, you won't be by yourself. Flame boy will be here to help you."

Her eyes widened and she yelled, "What? I don't want to be left here with him!" Tears came to her eyes and she quickly looked away. She didn't want to be left alone with that man. She hated him! If it wasn't for him, her parents would still be alive..."

"Maybe you should take Roy with you and leave me here..." she heard Ed say hesitantly.

For her this would be a great solution, but it also hurt a bit to know that he probably wasn't suggesting this so that she wouldn't have to deal with him, but rather so that he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"I'm sure your commanding officer can take care of himself, Edward. Now let's get going." Pinako started out of the kitchen, then turned and said, "I mean it, Winry. These dishes need to get done. I won't be very happy to come back home and find them still there."

Winry nodded unhappily and watched them leave out of the corner of her eye.

Not fair.

It just wasn't fair...

For several moments there was silence, then she heard a sigh behind her and footsteps.

"Well...we should probably get this over with."

She glanced over and saw him turn on the water and put the plug in the drain. He measured out the soap, dumped it in, then began rolling up his sleeves before putting the dishes in the hot water.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" he asked mildly.

She didn't say anything for a moment, then asked, "What do you prefer doing?"

"I'd rather dry, if you don't mind," he answered.

"I'll dry," she proclaimed and stepped to the other side of the sink. She knew it was mean, but she shouldn't help it. She just felt so angry at him, and she felt angry that he was here. She didn't want him here; she wanted him to go away, just go back to Central and leave her alone...

One by one he washed the dishes and she dried. They worked reluctantly together in an uneasy silence. After a long time, the man whispered, "I'm sorry."

Winry swallowed hard and stared fixedly down at the dish she was drying. 'Sorry' was not what she was expecting to hear. In fact, none of what had happened yesterday ended up how she had expected.

No matter what she did, the man never got mad. He just took it. When he did say anything to her, he was always polite and...

Tears came to her eyes.

He made it very hard to keep hating him... It was hard to be mad at someone who was nice to you...

Why?

Why couldn't he just act like the monster she'd always thought of him as?

"I never wanted it to happen," he said softly.

_No...please...I can't handle this..._ she thought.

"I could give you a million excuses on my part. I was young. I had a very intimidating commanding officer. I felt like I _had_ to obey my orders no matter what. If I didn't do it, someone else would be ordered to and then I would get into trouble for disobeying orders..."

He rinsed off another plate and handed it to her. "But they're all just excuses. They didn't deserve to die. Out of everyone, they deserved to live most."

Her vision turned blurry and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"I'd never...I'd never killed someone like that...I mean...I'd killed people while fighting, but never...never just _shot_ someone that wasn't fighting back." His voice broke and he stopped talking.

She whimpered slightly at what he was telling her. No one had ever said _how_ they'd died...

There was a rustling sound and then, "This is it."

When he said no more, curiosity got the better of her and she looked at him. In his hand he held...

"This is what I used. It was issued to me when I joined, and I've had it since then..."

Another tear escaped from her eye and she sniffled, trying to hold back the pain.

He stared at it for a moment, then turned the barrel toward himself and said in a half whisper, "I tried... Several times I tried... but, I was never able to pull the trigger..."

The man looked at her with wet eyes and held the gun toward her before kneeling down on the floor. "I was never able to..." he whispered quietly. "Can you?"

* * *

Ed glared at Pinako as she inspected the pumpkins.

"Just pick one and let's go," he said irritably.

"Patience, shortstop. Picking out produce is an art."

"What did you call me, you..."

"Stop whining. He'll be fine," she said, riding over him.

Ed stopped what he was about to say and muttered, "Yeah right... You just don't like him, that's why you left him alone with her..."

The old woman stood up and gave him a flat stare. "You listen here; I think you're being too protective over him. He's a grown man, and he can take care of himself, or at least he should be able to. Both he and Winry need to work out some issues. Perhaps leaving them alone together will do some good."

Ed rolled his eyes. Why were women always like that? They always seemed to think that _talking_ was the answer to everything.

* * *

Winry reached out and hesitantly took the gun. It was heavy, but that didn't bother her since she worked with automail, but... It had a weight to it that was unseen...unfelt...

Swallowing hard, the girl glanced from the weapon to the man who was kneeling in front of her. The colonel gazed steadily at her with wet, but determined, eyes.

She should...

He deserved to die...

Winry lifted the gun and pointed it at him. Her hands shook and she had to blink away more tears. Her heart beat heavily in her chest and her finger itched to pull the trigger.

She should kill him... just like he'd killed them.

It was only fair.

She squeezed her eyes shut and a sob broke from her. He was still there, in her mind. She could see him just as well as she could with her eyes open. This man... This horrible, murderous man...

That was him.

This man she saw in her mind.

This was who she'd imagined, who she hated.

This was him...

She gritted her teeth together, and squeezed the trigger. She felt the gun buck in hands and the lingering ring from the gunshot was still loud in her ears.

She watched him fall, watched him die...

Another sob escaped her as she opened her eyes.

He still knelt there, looking at her.

She looked past him to where the bullet had gone through the wall.

"You're dead..." she whispered. "You're dead..." She felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her and she sighed heavily as she shakily lowered the gun.

He stared silently at her for several moments before asking, "And what does that mean? What now?"

She looked up in thought and let the tears that remained in her eyes trickle down her cheeks. "It means... It means you're dead. The man I hated is dead. The man I was so angry at all the time... he's gone." The last was said in a whisper.

"Is he?" the colonel asked softly.

She nodded and held out the gun to him. When he took it, she said in a whisper, "But you... you're not him, and I can't hate you..."

* * *

Roy let his lips turn up in a small smile. It seemed to him that what she was saying shouldn't make sense, but it did.

For a moment, he'd thought she would really shoot him. That would really have put a wrench in his plans. Dead men can't...

But now wasn't the time to think about that.

He stood slowly and looked down at her. Roy liked the thought of that part of him being dead, that part of his life gone... Perhaps that would be best. Maybe he should think that way from now on...

He didn't know if he could, but he'd try.

* * *

Winry looked at him as he tucked the gun in the back of his pants and pulled his shirt over it.

What now?

Guilt tugged at her, not only for all the bad things she'd thought about him, but also for everything she'd done to him since he'd arrived.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," the colonel answered quietly.

Winry shook her head. "No... I've been so mean to you, and..."

The dark-haired man placed a finger on her lips and said, "Please, don't worry about it. What matters is that we go from now forward."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He was right...

"Perhaps we should finish the dishes before they get back?" he said with a small smile.

She smiled back and nodded again.

Again they worked on the dishes, but this time the silence wasn't uneasy. It was a comfortable silence and it startled her when he spoke.

"I...actually have something I'd like to talk to you about, if you don't mind."

* * *

When Ed sighed, Pinako asked, "What?"

He looked over at the short woman and said, "There's still a house left."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a 'you've lost it, boy' look on her face.

"I thought for sure there would be nothing left when we came back, but everything seems to be okay... on the outside at least." The last was muttered in a low voice.

"How much trouble could they get into while doing dishes?" Pinako asked. Suddenly there was a booming noise and smoke began to rise from behind the house.

They stopped and looked at each other for a moment before Pinako said, "Perhaps we should hurry..."

* * *

As they ran around the side of the house, Ed saw Al, Winry and Roy standing beside the large stone oven. From this angle, he could see that the turkey was inside and a fire was burning hotly.

"Don't you think that was _overkill_?" He heard Winry shout.

His eyes moved to look at Mustang who shrugged and said, "You said, light a fire. You never specified _how much_ fire you wanted." Ed sighed. Well at least it wasn't some fight or something. He could just picture a Roy verses Winry battle.

The colonel might lose...

Mustang pulled off his gloves and tucked them in his pocket before looking over in Ed and Pinako's direction. He smiled slightly and beckoned for them.

They finished walking the rest of the way to the group of three, and Ed was about to speak when Pinako beat him to it.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, Alphonse came back with the turkey and we stuffed it and thought that we'd get it cooking, as you instructed if he should get back before you did," Roy said smoothly, and Ed thought that the colonel seemed to be in a much better mood than he had been when they'd left.

"What was that smoke and the 'boom' noise?" the old woman asked irritably.

"Well, we wanted to get the oven at the right temperature as soon as possible, and..." he began but never got a chance to finish because Winry cut him off.

"It was way too much! We're lucky we still _have_ an outdoor oven left." She turned to Mustang and poked him. "You're lucky that wasn't the regular oven we have in the house!"

"Nag, nag, nag," Roy said, and grinned. "Do you do anything else besides _nag_?"

Ed's eyebrows lifted as he watched the exchange. They were _bantering_ with each other? Something had definitely happened while he was gone...

Winry opened her mouth to say something when Al cut in, "Nope, she doesn't. You'll just have to get used to it."

"What did you say?" Winry growled and held up the large cooking fork that was in her hand.

"Nothing!" Al whined and scooted closer to Ed.

When his brother crouched behind him, Ed grinned, but that turned into a scowl when Roy said, "That's like an elephant hiding behind an ant."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

Winry nodded and said, "Too bad he wouldn't drink milk when he was younger. Now he's probably doomed to be that size forever."

Ed opened his mouth to rant at her, but was cut off by Pinako saying, "Let's continue this in the house. We need to get the rest of the food ready."

Feeling cheated out of his rant, Ed watched sourly as Pinako, Winry and Al started back toward the house, then began to follow them when he felt a hand close around his arm and pull him back.

Mustang brought him around the other side of the large stone oven and kissed him before whispering, "I think you're the perfect size." This was accompanied by a hand on his...

Ed's eyes widened at the touch, and he moaned into the next kiss Roy was giving him. The teen slipped his hands under the colonel's shirt and as he was about to reach down with his other hand when he heard, "Brother, colonel... I know you're back there. Pinako sent me to get you, so just come out okay? I'm perfectly happy just pretending you're not doing anything strange back there..."

They broke apart and Mustang shouted, "We're coming, Alphonse," before pecking Ed on the lips once more.

There was a moment of silence, then a yelled, "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment as they heard Alphonse running away from the oven, then they both started laughing.

* * *

Ed's stomach growled as he set the last plate on the table. He was soooo hungry, and all that food just looked so good... His eyes wandered over the feast they'd prepared.

Turkey, miraculously not burnt to ashes by Mustang's little stunt. Mashed potatoes, slightly lumpy because Ed insisted on it, but not too much because Roy liked potatoes without lumps. Green beans with cranberries. Candied yams, though not a lot because neither Ed nor Winry would eat them; cranberry sauce made from a recipe that had been handed down to Pinako from her mother and from her mother before that. Thick gravy made from the turkey drippings. Stuffing, and homemade rolls with fresh butter from the Marv's dairy farm on the other side of Rizembool.

In the kitchen were the two pies they'd made: apple and pumpkin. In the icebox was also a tub of whipped cream, also from Marv's dairy.

Ed's mouth watered as he thought about it all.

"Well, I think that's everything," Pinako said from behind him and Ed hurriedly took a seat. He was _starving_ and he planned on eating a whole lot once they got started.

When everyone was at the table, Ed reached out to start dishing himself up some food when the sound of a throat clearing met his hears. The teen looked up to see Pinako staring fixedly at him.

"What?" he asked, then it hit him and he groaned. "Do we really have to do that? I'm starving!"

"What's the point of having Thanksgiving if you can't say what you're thankful for?" the old woman growled.

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. This was something he didn't like doing, but every year, Pinako insisted that they all take turns saying what they're thankful for before they eat.

"Now, who wants to start?" Pinako asked and looked around. When no one volunteered, she said, "Fine, I'll go first. I'm thankful for the family and friends I have. At my age, you start seeing your old friends start to die off and you think, 'that could be me.' Also, it's hard to see your kids die before you do. But at least I have my grand-daughter and my foster grand-sons left. I'm also thankful that I can move around freely and can still work…another thing at my age to be grateful for... And of course to have all my teeth and all that. Now, who's next?" she asked and looked around at them.

There was silence around the table for almost a full minute before Alphonse said, "I'm thankful that I'm here." That one sentence seemed to say a lot. He very easily could have not been here... "Even though I don't have a flesh and blood body, and I can't eat this meal with you, I'm still thankful I could spend this time with you. I'm thankful that brother hasn't given up on me and that he still loves me."

At that, Ed swallowed hard and touched his brother's arm.

"I'm also thankful for you guys," Alphonse said and glanced at Pinako and Winry. "You've helped us so much. I don't know what we could have done without you... And finally, I'm thankful that we had mom... even for a short time... we still had her..."

At that, Winry looked down at her plate and sniffled. Ed frowned. He wanted to comfort her too, but she was on the other side of the table. Instead, Pinako reached over and patted the blonde mechanic's hand.

When it became obvious that Al was done, Winry looked up and with tears in her eyes she said, "I'm thankful that I had my mom and dad too..."

A tear trickled down her face and she roughly wiped it away. I'm also thankful for you." A glance at Pinako. "I'm thankful that you taught me how to work with automail. I'm also thankful for you guys." A look at Ed and Al. "You've been my friend ever since we were really little. You guys are like brothers to me."

She paused, and looked at Roy, then whispered, "I'm even thankful for you..."

Ed's eyebrows knit together in confusion at that, and he waited for Winry to say more, but she didn't. She was clearly finished.

Ed looked at Mustang and Mustang looked at him. They were the only ones left.

Suddenly Roy cleared his throat and said, "I'm thankful for..." He paused for a moment then went on. "I'm thankful for the officers under me." A small grin. "They push me forward when I'm being too lazy."

He swallowed and glanced at Winry, then away before saying, "I'm thankful for forgiveness..." Mustang paused there, and Ed decided that Winry and Roy must have come to some sort of understanding. He made a mental note to glean the man for information later.

The colonel's gaze moved to Ed and he said in a soft voice, "And lastly, I'm thankful to have someone in my life that cares about me..."

Ed felt a burning in his cheeks and knew he must be blushing furiously. Unfortunately, everyone was looking at him too, since he was the last one.

The young alchemist sighed and looked down at his empty plate. He did feel thankful, about a lot of things, even though sometimes it seemed as if he didn't have anything to be thankful for. Funny how this was all working out... usually they just hurriedly said the first thing they could think of to get this dumb ritual over with so that they could eat.

Figures that this year would have to be different.

Without looking up, he said, "I'm thankful for Al." Ed looked up at Winry and Pinako and said, "I'm thankful for you too, but... Al and I have been through so much together. He's like... my rock. He keeps me anchored when the storm comes..."

Ed looked down when his vision became blurry. "I'm thankful we didn't die when we... when we tried to transmute...her..."

He blinked and tears dropped onto his lap.

"I'm thankful you took us in and helped us, and I'm thankful that you guys are the best automail mechanics around." He lifted his automail arm and said, "I'm thankful for this," then touched his automail leg. "And for this because with them I can do things I never could. It would be difficult for me to get around with only one arm and only one leg."

Ed swallowed and said quietly, "I'm thankful that I could become a State Alchemist. Even though I don't like it, it's opened up so many opportunities for me to find more information that could help us."

He glanced up at Roy, then back down again. "If I'd never become a State Alchemist, then I never would have met you..." he said in a whisper and glanced up again at Roy before looking down at his plate.

There was silence around the table for what seemed like an eternity before Pinako said, "Okay... this is getting a bit too sappy for me. Let's eat."

* * *

And there it is! I can't believe it! haha. Seriously, I thought I'd never get this chapter done. I was prepared to stay up all night to work on it if I had to, but I was able to finish it by 5:58pm on the 22nd! Yay!

Okay so **next** **update** is on the **24****th** I'll have more dates to you when I post then.

Thank you, everyone, for reading up to this point. :) I'm thankful for all of you! I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving. (And for those of you who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a great day!)

**Please Review!**


	13. Leavings

**The Gift**

**Chapter 13**

**Leavings**

**November 24****th**** – Friday**

Ed closed the suitcase and snapped the buckles shut. It was almost hard to believe it was time to leave. After all, they'd only been here for a couple of days... But whether he liked it or not, it was time to go back to Central.

Al and he needed to continue their research on finding the philosopher's stone, and Mustang needed to get back to all the work he had to do.

Ed frowned at the suitcase.

With all the time Roy had supposedly been spending doing work, he should be way ahead, yet he insisted that he had a large amount of work and needed to return.

Sighing, Ed sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Despite the time that he and Roy had been able to spend together, Ed couldn't seem to get that name, Lisa, and the phone number, out of his head.

He wasn't suspicious.

Really he wasn't...

These last few days had been so nice. Everything…well, except for Winry's vindictive attitude...had been perfect...

But...

If Roy wasn't seeing someone else, then why was he gone so much, and why did he insist that he had so much work to do when it just seemed that more and more paperwork collected on his desk, unread and unsigned. And, of course, the big question. Why did he have some girl's phone number in his wallet?

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Ed looked up to the door where the man in question was sticking his head in the room. When he didn't answer right away, Mustang said, "Are you alright?"

Sighing, Ed nodded and gave a small smile. "Just thinking about the trip back," he lied and stood up. At that moment, the door swung open and the colonel came fully into the room followed by Al, who was carrying Roy's suitcase.

His brother crossed the room and took Ed's suitcase from the bed. "Pinako and Winry are waiting downstairs to say goodbye, brother."

Ed nodded and watched as Al and Roy left the room. For a moment, he just stared at where he'd last seen them, then he crossed the room and walked out the door.

* * *

"You boys take care of yourselves, alright?" Pinako said.

"We will," Al said.

The old woman nodded, then said, "We'll see you at Christmas, right, Alphonse?"

Ed glanced in confusion at his brother. When Al nodded, Ed looked over at Pinako and asked, "What about me? You don't want me to come?" The last was said in a half joking, half serious tone.

"Of course we want you to come but…" Winry began and looked at Roy before saying, "You haven't asked him yet?"

"Oh...well..." Mustang stuttered and glanced in Ed's direction.

Pinako made a sound of exasperation and muttered something about 'procrastination', to which Roy's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Actually," Roy said, and turned fully in Ed's direction. "I was...I was thinking that perhaps you could stay with me over the Christmas holiday... If you want, I mean. You don't have to."

Ed glanced up at Al and frowned. Was this what Roy had been talking to Al about?

Al looked down at him and said, "It's okay, brother. If you want to..."

Ed looked away. It was obvious to him that Al wasn't very happy about the prospect of being without him for Christmas. But then...he really _did_ want to spend the holiday with Roy. If Mustang was offering to have him stay with him for Christmas, then that meant that he was the one Roy wanted...right? That would be a sign that the colonel wasn't cheating on him, right?

Perhaps things would be better when they got back to Central...

"Well...I'd like to talk to Al about it first..." he began, but Al cut him off.

"No, brother, I don't mind. Really."

Ed still didn't think that Al sounded very convincing, but he knew that if he argued the point, Al would only insist even more.

"Okay. Yeah," he said, and looked at Roy. "Yeah, I'd like to stay with you for Christmas."

A look of relief crossed the colonel's face, and he nodded.

"Well, you kids be safe getting down to that train station. It's little icy out there," Pinako said and Ed looked at her. The old woman's gaze stopped on all three of them for a moment before she pulled out her pipe.

Ed nodded and opened the door. "We will. Thanks for having us," he said and glanced at both Pinako and Winry.

"No problem, Ed. Just make sure you don't damage that automail between now and the next time I see you," Winry said with a grin.

Again Ed nodded, then raised a hand in goodbye before walking out the door.

* * *

Back to the short chapters again... Well, they'll get longer again as we approach Christmas. :)

**Next post date is** **November 30****th**

Happy Birthday Ani

**Please Review!**


	14. Tired

**-**

**The Gift**

**14**

**Tired**

**-**

**November 30th - Thursday**

Ed glanced up from his book and looked longingly at the telephone. It was already 9:00pm and still it remained silent. He'd passed Roy in the hall today and when he'd tried to stop the man so they could talk, the colonel had quickly said that he had to be somewhere but that he'd call Ed later.

That had been around 11:00am.

The teen tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair trying to decide what to do. Would it be pushy for him to call? They hadn't really talked much since they'd gotten back from Rizembool. Even when Ed visited Roy's office, the man was hardly there.

A feeling or resignation washed over him, and Ed closed the book and dropped it on the floor before getting up and walking to the phone. For a moment, he just stared at it. What if he called and a girl answered? Or what if...

He shook his head.

No, he was being stupid. The colonel wouldn't have asked him to stay with him over Christmas if he was seeing someone else.

Feeling a little more confident, Ed picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. The seconds seemed like days as each ring went unanswered.

Just as Ed was about to hang up the phone, a groggy voice answered, "Hello...?"

That threw the teen off for a moment. Usually, Roy answered the phone with a confident, 'Mustang', but not this time.

"It's me," he said, then added, "Are you alright?"

"Ed?" came the confused response.

"Yeah."

"Oh...what can I do for you?" he asked slowly, the sleepiness still evident in his voice.

"Well...you were going to call me today, but you didn't so..." he trailed off, not knowing exactly how he wanted to finish that sentence.

There was a moment of silence on the phone then, "Shit! Ed... I'm so sorry... I completely forgot... I've been so busy, and... I've been working on this...um, well, and I fell asleep..."

"It's okay..." Ed murmured, not exactly happy about being forgotten.

A heavy sigh sounded and Mustang said, "No... No, it's not alright. I feel really bad. Let's... why don't we have dinner... Saturday night? Would that be alright?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Ed said, feeling much better than he had moments before.

He heard the colonel yawn over the phone, then, "Okay, Saturday. 6:00 alright?"

"Yep."

"Alright, see you then."

"Okay, bye," Ed said and hung up the phone. He let his eyes rest on the phone for a moment before going back to his chair and picking up his book. A small smile touched his lips and he opened it to the marked page. He needed to be less suspicious. Roy was just busy, that's all.

* * *

Okay these are the rest of the planned updates. It's possible that one or two could change, or that I could add one in (adding one in is more likely than changing), but these dates are pretty set, and I don't see them changing. 

**December: 2nd, 7th, 13th, 19th, 20th, 22nd,23rd, 24th,** **25th.**

Also, if anyone wants to send me their email address, just incase ff.n has problems again, so they can get updates from me, please feel free to do that. The addresses are just put on a group mailing list incase ff.n stops sending out email notifications again.

--

**Please Review!**


	15. The Date

**The Gift**

**15**

**The Date**

**December 2****nd**** – Saturday**

"Where the hell is my fucking tie?" Ed yelled, digging through his drawer in frustration. He'd found a note taped to his door when he'd come home that said to be dressed formally tonight, which probably meant they were going to do something incredibly dull, like go to a play or the such. Just as long as Roy didn't drag him to another Opera he'd try not to complain too much.

"Brother," Al said from behind him.

Not looking up from his drawer, Ed growled, "Not now, Al. I'm trying to find my tie."

Formal wear also meant they were going to that dumb fancy restaurant that the colonel liked so much. Why couldn't they just go out for burgers and fries like _normal_ people?

"Brother..." Al said in a slightly more agitated voice.

Ed only waved a hand, but didn't say anything. Mustang could have given him more notice... Damn the man. Where the hell was his...

"_Brother!"_

Finally, Ed turned around and said, "WHA..." but trailed off when he saw his black tie hanging off of Al's shiny metal arm. The teen looked at it stupidly for a moment before it was tossed unceremoniously over to him. "Thanks…" he mumbled as he slipped it under the collar of his white button-up shirt.

Al shook his head and muttered, "Whatever... You're so stupid sometimes..."

"Gee, thanks..." Ed mumbled and moped into the bathroom. Not only was he worried about why Roy wasn't spending much time with him, but he was also confused why his brother was so moody lately.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he finished tying the tie, then buttoned up the last button on his shirt and grabbed his brush from the counter.

Up or down?

Roy liked his hair down, but it just felt too strange not having it pulled away from his face in public. Besides that, people stared at him more when it was down...

Shaking his head, Ed put the brush down, and slipped into his black suit jacket. He buttoned it up and looked at himself in the mirror. He supposed he'd look okay with it down, but...

Ed grabbed his hair and held it up in a mock ponytail before turning his head one way then another. He nodded when he decided to wear it in a ponytail, and was about to grab the brush again when he heard a knock on the front door.

He stood still, quietly waiting for his brother to answer the door.

"Good evening, colonel," he heard Al say.

"Good evening, Al. You know you can just call me Roy."

"Yes, sir, I know, but I'd rather not..." this brother said stiffly.

Ed heard the door shut and the colonel said, "Where's Ed?"

"Doing his hair," came the reply. "For like, the last ten minutes."

Roy laughed and said, "And he says _I_ take a long time."

At that, Ed growled and yelled, "I have NOT been in here for ten minutes!"

"Okay, twenty!" Al yelled back.

Making a sound of exasperation, Ed picked up the brush and quickly did his hair before grabbing his coat, a nice evening one, not the red one he usually wore, and stalking out of the bathroom. "Now you listen here, I was only in that bathroom for three or four minutes!" he said, shaking a finger at his brother.

Before Al could reply, Roy said, "You look nice."

"Thanks..." he muttered grudgingly, then said, "You too..."

They were both wearing black suits with black ties. This was, of course, because Roy had bought both the suits. Ed would have chosen something a lot cooler, but... oh well. That's what he got for letting some old guy pick out his clothes.

"Shall we go?" his date for the night asked smoothly, holding out his elbow for Ed to take.

Making a face, Ed muttered, "Yeah right," and started toward the door. When he saw that Roy was still in the same spot, still with his arm out, he sighed in exasperation, walked back, and took hold of the man's arm.

"Have fun..." Al said moodily as they started toward the door, and Ed glanced back at his brother who was walking away from them.

Really...what _was_ his problem...?

* * *

Ed frowned at Roy as the man grinned at him over his glass of champagne. "What? You're not drunk already are you?"

"How insulting, Ed," Roy muttered. "I've only had half a glass."

"Then why the goofy smile?" Ed asked.

"Oh...I don't know. Perhaps it's the fact that we're sitting here in the afterglow of a delicious dinner spending some time together..." This was said as Roy gazed into his eyes.

Ed's eye twitched and he said in embarrassment, "Are you trying to be romantic or something, because it's just coming off as lame and corny." When Mustang only continued to stare at him, Ed felt his cheeks go warm and he took a sip of his 'flavored seltzer water' in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and winced at the drink.

What was wrong with this place, anyway? Was it too much to ask for actual soda? Too damn good for the real stuff?

"You know you like it," Roy murmured into his glass before taking another sip.

They sat that way for a moment until the 'dining room attendant' returned with their receipt. At the thought of 'dining room attendant', Ed snickered quietly. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to embarrass Roy, Ed would take every chance he could to call the man their waiter.

The colonel rolled his eyes, probably knowing what Ed was thinking, then said, "Let's go dancing."

This stopped Ed's snickering and he said, "What?"

"Dancing. I feel like dancing."

Ed scowled and said, "No way. I don't want to go dancing. I don't like being the 'girl'."

"Well, do you want to be the 'boy'? That would be rather awkward, wouldn't it?"

Unhappy about the implied slight on his height, Ed opened his mouth to begin giving Mustang a piece of his mind, but the colonel leaned over and put a finger to his lips to stop the rant before it could come out.

"Outside," Roy whispered with a grin.

Ed nodded and they headed toward the door where they were bid a good evening by the maitre d' after helping them into their coats.

When the cold air of the snowy winter evening hit Ed, he shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself. The door closed behind them and they walked away from the restaurant. They walked three blocks to where Central's main church was lit up brightly with colored lights before Ed turned and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T DANCE LIKE A GUY!"

Roy laughed and shook his head before saying, "Let's dance."

"You're ignoring me..." Ed muttered.

Again, instead of answering Roy turned and grabbed one of Ed's hands and put his other on the teen's waist and began swinging him around.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Ed shouted in surprise.

"Dancing, what do you think?" Roy answered with a grin.

Blood rushed to Ed's face and he said loudly, "This is _embarrassing_!"

Roy leaned in close and slipped his hand behind Ed's back before whispering, "There's no one watching..."

Ed glanced about. It was true. There were a few people rushing on their way, but they weren't paying any attention. It was a cold night and it was snowing. It seemed that people wanted to get home as soon as they could.

He glanced back up at Roy who was smiling softly down at him. Ed let his eyes rake over the man's face. Snowflakes fell gently and stuck to Roy's black hair. It all just seemed so...peaceful. Ed returned Roy's smile before the colonel leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Let's go home," Roy said and pulled back a little.

"You mean go back to your place," Ed corrected automatically.

"You could call it home if you wanted," the colonel said.

Ed shook his head. "Home is where you live and where your family is."

"Well, what if we were a family?" Roy asked quietly.

The teen shrugged, "But we're not, so what does it matter? I don't like hypothetical questions, you know that."

For a moment, Ed thought Roy looked a little hurt, but the moment passed and the colonel's smile returned, even wider than before. "Well, then why don't we go somewhere warm and private? I'm sure you'd love to get out of that stuffy suit."

* * *

Next postdates are: **7****th****, 13****th****, 19****th****, 20****th****, 22****nd****,23****rd****, 24****th** **25****th**

**Please Review!**


	16. Concern and Consolation

**-**

**The Gift**

**16**

**Concern and Consolation**

**-**

**December 7th – Thursday**

Ed sat in his chair, with a book on his lap, staring out the window. It had snowed off and on all week and right now big heavy flakes were floating lightly down and covering the ground in heavy, wet snow.

That was one thing he didn't like about Central. The snow was different than it was in Rizembool. In Central, the snow was wet and heavy, often leading to lots of slush. Rizembool's snow was light and powdery. It was the type that was fun to sled in, or maybe make a snow man.

The thought of snow took him back to the date he'd had with Roy last Saturday. Having to dance around in public was really embarrassing, but...

He smiled a little.

But the thought of snow sticking to the colonel's hair and being kissed like that was, well...

"What are you smiling at?"

Ed blinked and looked over to where Al was reading his own book. "Oh...nothing really..." When his brother only made a small grunting sound, Ed thought a better explanation might be better. "I was thinking about Saturday night."

"If it's something gross, I don't want to know," Al muttered irritably.

"It's nothing like that... The dumb colonel grabbed me and made me dance around in the snow for a few minutes."

"Hmmm."

Ed shifted and returned his gaze out the window, thinking of what they'd said next. "Yeah, then we went back to his place. He made some point that I could call it home instead of 'his place'."

"Will you?"

Ed looked back to Al and asked, "Will I what?"

"Call it home?"

"Of course not. That's dumb, Al. Home is where my family is," he replied in an offhand manner.

"Well...what if the colonel were family?" Al asked and Ed looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. That was the same thing Roy had said.

Al shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering."

Ed rolled his eyes and made a sound of exasperation. "These are dumb questions. He's not, so it doesn't matter."

"But what if he was?" Al pressed.

"For something that is nothing you sure are persistent," Ed muttered, then said, "Well then I guess it would be home."

"What about me?" Al asked softly.

"What about you?" When his brother made no answer, Ed said, "Anywhere I go, you'll be there too, duh."

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

Al fidgeted a little before he said hesitantly, "I wouldn't be in the way...?"

Ed scowled slightly and said, "No, you're never in the way. Jeez, I don't know what you're thinking."

There was a small moment of silence before Al said, sounding more cheerful than he had in a while, "Yeah. I don't know what I'm thinking either."

* * *

Next postdates are: **13th, 19th, 20th, 22nd, 23rd, 24th,** and** 25th**

--

**Please Review!**


	17. Unavailable

**-**

**The Gift**

**17**

**Unavailable**

**-**

**December 13th – Wednesday**

Ed turned the doorknob and opened the door to the colonel's office. Sticking his head in, the teen quickly looked around and frowned when he saw that no one was in there. He sighed and let himself into the room.

Where could he be?

It was like he was almost always gone now...

A stack of folders sat on the desk and Ed walked over and looked down at them. There was a note that read:

_Colonel –_

_I would appreciate it if you  
__would sign these and  
__return them to me before  
__you go gallivanting around  
__doing any more personal  
__things. It is difficult for me  
__to get my work done because  
__I have to wait for these forms  
__to come back to me before  
__working with them. I know  
__you know this, but I just  
__wanted to reiterate that._

_- R.H._

Ed frowned at the note. 'Gallivanting around doing personal things?'

It had been almost two weeks since they'd had their date, and since that time he'd barely seen Roy at all. They'd had lunch together on Sunday, but then the colonel had said he'd needed to go do something. When Ed called, he usually got the answering machine, and even when Roy did return his calls, it was when Ed was out and so he only got hurried messages on his machine.

Ed felt a little guilty for thinking Roy might be seeing someone else, but what else could he think?

What personal things was he doing?

The teen thrust his hands in his pockets and trudged unhappily out of the office. Maybe he should just talk to Roy... That would be the best thing, wouldn't it?

* * *

Next postdates are: **17th,** **19th, 20th, 22nd, 23rd, 24th,** and** 25th **

--

**Please Review!**


	18. Shopping

**-**

**The Gift**

**18**

**Shopping**

**-**

**December 17th – Sunday**

Ed looked through the window and stared at the items in the shop before glancing back at Al. His brother was holding a couple of sacks filled with presents. Ed quickly thought about who he'd already bought for and who he still needed to buy for.

"Brother, I'm going to go to that store over there. I still need to pick up something Winry."

Ed looked over to the automail shop and nodded. "You want to go in on a present together for her?" he asked. Winry was someone he hadn't shopped for yet and he kind of wanted to go into this shop to see if he could find something nice for Roy.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the market in a half hour, okay?"

"Yep," the blond said and watched as his brother started off, then turned and entered the shop.

Gift shopping wasn't his favorite pastime, but Al was leaving on the 19th and they'd yet to do any shopping at all...

"Edward?"

Ed turned around and saw Lieutenant Hawkeye looking at him with a small smile. "Oh, uh... hi..." He cringed a little at how lame his sounded and tried to cover it up with, "What are you doing here?"

She held up a small basket with some items inside and said, "Just doing a few last minute purchases."

"Ah..." He fidgeted a little. A few _last minute_ purchases? He'd barely even started!

"How about you?"

He glanced around, then said, "Oh, yeah... me too..."

She gave him a knowing look and he tried to think of something to say that would change the subject. When his mind settled on something, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it.

"Lieutenant..."

"Yes?"

"Um...do you know anyone by the name of Lisa?"

She got a thoughtful look on her face, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so... Why?"

"Well...I just..." He couldn't tell her that he'd found this person's phone number in Roy's wallet... "I think it's someone Mustang knows, that's all."

"Hm, well, you know the colonel knows a lot of women." She shrugged. "It might be a previous girlfriend or something. Why are you asking me?"

A previous girlfriend? Or maybe a current one... Suddenly, Ed didn't feel much like Christmas shopping. What he really wanted to do was go home and be alone.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah..." he said quietly and forced a smile on his face. "I...I'm going to go. See you later..."

Ed rushed out of the shop and ran to the automail shop. He quickly opened the door and when he saw his brother, Ed said, "Yo, Al, I'm going home, okay?"

The large suit of armor turned around and said, "What? Why?"

"I... I just..." He didn't feel the need to tell everyone in the store what was going on, and he hadn't told Al about his worries and misgivings about Roy either, so he simply said, "I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to go home and lay down."

"You're not feeling well?" Al asked, his voice full of concern, but Ed didn't stick around to answer the question. His brother would try to probe him for information and try to find out exactly how he didn't feel well and...

Right now he just wanted to be alone. He needed to think about this whole thing. Maybe he should just ask Roy about it. That would be better than wondering. Roy would tell him what was going on, and if he didn't...

Well...

If he didn't...

**

* * *

**

Next postdates are:** 19th, 20th, 22nd, 23rd, 24th,** and** 25th**

**--**

**Please Review!**


	19. Separation

**-**

**The Gift**

**19**

**Separation**

**-**

**December 19th – Tuesday**

"All aboard!"

Ed looked over to where the conductor was standing by the train. People were beginning to line up to show their boarding passes.

"Well, I guess it's time," Al said and Ed glanced up at him.

"Yeah...well, be careful, okay?"

"You worry too much, brother," Al said with a shake of his head.

Ed scowled. "_I_ worry too much?" To this Al only shrugged his shoulders. The blond shook his head. "They said that storm that's coming is going to be really big. I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

"Don't be silly, brother. What's the worse that could happen to me? Even if I somehow got stuck out in the snow and had to _walk _to Rizembool, I would be fine. I can't feel the cold and I don't need to eat or sleep."

"Yeah, I know..." Ed muttered. Truthfully, it wasn't the storm that bothered him. This was the first Christmas he'd be without Al and now that the time had finally come to say goodbye, Ed found that he really didn't want to. Part of him just wanted to hurry and buy a ticket and go with him.

Maybe he wouldn't feel this way if he actually saw Roy every once in a while, but he rarely did anymore. Besides the fact that the man was almost always gone and when he did see him, the colonel seemed to be preoccupied. His mind always seemed to be on something else. When Ed had asked about it, the man had simply said that he had a project he was working on and he was trying to get it finished before Christmas, but unfortunately it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped it would. Of course, when Ed asked what kind of project it was, Roy would get a guarded look and say that he couldn't say right now.

This did little to boost Ed's confidence, and, in fact, made him even more nervous about asking about the phone number.

"Brother..."

Ed blinked. "Huh?"

Al shook his head. "Really, I don't know if I should leave you or not. You're always spacing out and stuff."

"Not _always_!" Ed said defensively, though he knew he had been doing that a lot. He supposed he should have told Al what was bothering him, but he couldn't. His brother was often overprotective of him and would probably get mad at Roy or something and Ed really didn't want that.

Suddenly a voice behind them said, "Good, I made it in time."

They turned around to see Roy walking briskly toward them.

"Why are _you_ here?" Al asked and Ed looked up at his brother with a thought that Al didn't seem too happy to see the colonel. Of course...Al was really perceptive... Ed frowned at the thought that perhaps his brother had noticed Roy not being around and connected it with the way he'd been acting. He hoped not. He wanted Roy and his brother to get along.

"Well, I wanted to see you off, and be here with Ed when you left. Or would you rather have left your brother here by himself?"

Al shook his head and Ed heard a muttered, "Whatever..."

Sighing, Ed glanced at the dwindling line. Al followed his gaze and said, "Well, I'd better go. See you in a week or so."

Ed nodded. They gave each other a brief hug and Al glanced at the colonel before heading off toward the conductor. Ed thought that if iron could glare, Al would be glaring.

"It will be okay," Roy said and stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." he murmured while watching his brother board the train.

They stood there until the train began moving. Ed waved when he saw Al's window and his brother waved back, and then the train completely left the station.

Suddenly, Ed felt unexplainably lonely and he fought the urge to run after the train.

"Okay, no sad faces." Ed glanced at the colonel who was giving him a small smile. "How about we get lunch then move a few of your things over to my place."

Ed's lips quirked up into a small smile and he nodded.

He was being stupid. He wasn't alone. He had Roy. Ed was sure that now that Al was gone, Roy would spend more time with him. He would... Right?

* * *

Next postdates are:** 20th, 22nd, 23rd, 24th,** and** 25th**

Wow! We're getting close to the end! I can't believe it…

**--**

**Please Review!**


	20. Ornamental Memories

**The Gift**

**20**

**Ornamental Memories**

**December 20****th**** – Wednesday**

"Excuse me."

Ed turned around and looked to where Roy was talking to one of the sales people, an older man with grey hair, who worked on the Christmas tree lot.

"What can I do for you?" the man asked in a cheerful tone.

The colonel folded his arms and looked around for a moment, then said, "Do you have any trees that are smaller than these ones?" Roy gestured with his hand at the trees that surrounded them.

The salesman smiled, waved a hand and said, "Come on with me."

Roy turned and flashed Ed one of those oh-so-charming smiles that the teen just loved and followed after the gray-haired man.

Ed sighed and followed after the two other men. Roy had been gone all day and when he'd gotten home he'd immediately insisted that they go find a tree. It wasn't a bad thing, but the teen had been trying to work up the courage to talk to the man all day about that phone number and what the colonel had been doing all this time.

He'd planned to talk to him when he'd gotten home, but then they'd rushed off to the tree lot, and of course he couldn't talk about that when they were around other people…

"Here we go," the salesman said and stepped next to a tree. "This small enough for you?"

Ed's eyebrow twitched and he said tightly, "That's a _small_ tree?"

The man nodded and said, "Yep, just a tiny one."

The teen marched up to him and glared up at him before staring at the tree. It was taller than he was and the man was calling it _tiny_...

Of course it was smaller than either the man or Mustang...

This just served to make Ed even more upset.

"Do you have anything sma..." Roy began but he trailed off when Ed directed his glare toward him. "Er...That tree is…um…smaller than the other trees but…perhaps something..." Again Roy trailed off when Ed's glare deepened.

The blond watched as Roy struggled to find something that wasn't going to set him off, and he sighed before waving a hand and saying irritably, "It's fine..."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded and felt a little bad at the look of relief on the colonel's face. The salesman, now looking a bit confused, took the money Roy gave him and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Roy said, then turned to Ed and asked, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah...I just..." He just didn't like the man calling the tree short when it was taller than him...

"I understand," Roy said kindly, then leaned over and pecked Ed on the cheek before saying, "Should we pick up some dinner on the way home?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something, then blushed when his stomach rumbled, answering for him.

* * *

Ed watched as Roy cut the tape on the dusty cardboard box and opened it. Dust flew up off the box and the teen stepped back a little, then watched as the colonel pulled out a string of colored lights. (1)

"These haven't been used these in a long time. I'm not even sure if they'll work..." Roy muttered, then got up and plugged the strand of lights into the wall. When nothing happened, the older man sighed, unplugged it and began inspecting the lights.

Ed watched interestedly as Mustang twiddled with a bulb here and there, then plugged the string in again. This time the lights lit up brilliantly, and Roy looked up at Ed with a smile that could have rivaled any delighted child's.

"Should we put the lights on the tree?" the colonel asked happily, and Ed couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm.

After the lights were put on the tree, Roy moved the box closer and said, "There are ornaments in the box too."

Ed reached in and pulled a small glass bulb out of the box, and looked at the others that were just like it. "This is nice..." he murmured as he examined it. They were made of very thin glass that reflected iridescent colors. "They look expensive. Do they even make them like this anymore?"

Roy pulled one out and stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. "No...these were my mother's and her mother's before her. They're very old. I think they originally belonged to my great-great grandmother. They pass them down from oldest daughter to oldest daughter..."

"Oh..." Ed said. He'd never even thought about Roy's family before. "So...how did you end up with them...?"

The other man smiled sadly and said softly, "My mother only had one child, and that was me." He sighed. "I'm kind of an odd one, I suppose. I'm the first boy born to my mother's line in ten generations. I know my mother loved me, but I knew she wished that she could have a girl."

Ed frowned. "Well...it's not like she had to only have one kid, right?"

Roy gave a small shake of the head. "My mother was never able to carry another child to full term..."

Ed fidgeted, feeling a little sorry he'd asked.

"I never wanted for anything, but she always seemed a little detached from me. She'd always talk about the traditions she'd shared with her mother growing up, and how even though we continued them on, it wasn't the same since I was a boy..."

Roy sighed again and hooked the glass bulb on one of the braches. The little colored lights reflected off of the smooth surface making it even brighter around the tree. "No matter what I did, it was never good enough. My cousins...all girls...had a much closer relationship with my mother than I did..."

The colonel picked up another ornament and hung this one on the tree too. "But hanging decorating the tree was always a fun and happy time. She was always warm and loving during those times…"

There was silence for a few moments, then Ed asked, "What happened to her?"

Roy frowned. "One night, a few days before Christmas, my mother and father were out and another car crashed into them. They both died instantly." He hung another bulb on the tree and stared at it. "All of my mother's possessions were left to my aunts and cousins. They were very quick to relieve me of them, but this box..." He nodded down to the dusty cardboard. "This box, I hid. I'd always loved the ornaments and I guess I associated them with being loved, since that seemed to be one of the only times my being a boy never bothered my mother."

Ed watched as the colonel reached down and took another glass bulb from the box and held it up. "This is the first time since then that I've pulled this stuff out. After that, Christmas time always seemed to bring out the lonely feelings I had spending that holiday alone. Besides… it just never seemed right to put these beautiful ornaments up without my family there. No point in celebrating by myself."

Ed walked over to him and touched his arm. "Well...You're not alone now..."

Roy hung the ornament, then turned and wrapped his arms around the teen and whispered, "I know..."

* * *

1- okay, technically, I know that they probably wouldn't have Christmas lights in the series because of the technology difference (we'll just ignore the fact that they probably don't have Christmas at all…), but I want them to have colored lights; therefore, they will! haha


	21. Argument

**-**

**The Gift**

**21**

**Argument**

**-**

**December 22nd - Friday**

Ed paced the room with his arms folded. The colonel had said he'd be back by 5:00. Ed looked at the clock and watched it become 8:13.

Late.

He was late, and Ed had no way to get a hold of him. He'd tried calling the office, but there had been no answer and that had been around 5:30…

Ed had planned to talk to Roy about the things that had been bothering him tonight during dinner... He'd wanted to do it yesterday, but the colonel had gone to work and hadn't come home until who knew when...

Ed had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him.

Suddenly the door opened, and Roy rushed inside, quickly closing the door behind him. "This storm is really getting bad," the man said as he shook himself and pulled off his coat.

"Where have you been?" Ed demanded angrily.

The colonel sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I got held up."

"You couldn't have _called_ me or something?"

"I'm sorry...I had to meet with someone," Roy said vaguely, then looked at the table. "That looks really good. Did you already eat?"

Ed folded his arms. "Who."

The man's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Who?"

"Yeah, _who_? Who where you meeting with?"

Roy looked away from the teen's sharp gaze and rubbed his forehead. "Just someone. It isn't important."

"Was it _Lisa_?" Ed growled.

The colonel lifted his head and stared at Ed blankly for a moment. "Who?" The blond didn't say anything and suddenly Roy's eyes widened a little as if something had dawned on him. "Ed..." the man began, but Ed cut him off.

"Is she your side girl?"

"What? No!" Roy cried defensively. "How could you even ask me that!"

"What am I supposed to think when you have her number in your wallet?" Ed yelled, holding his hands out in a pleading gesture.

"My wall…what are you doing going through my wallet?" the man asked a little angrily.

"I wasn't 'going through'your wallet, it just happened to fall out when I was cleaning up after you!"

Roy looked down and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, she is _not_ my side girl."

"Then who is she?" Ed asked and folded his arms.

The colonel looked up and shook his head. "That's really none of your business, Ed."

"Oh? It's none of my business why you've been out with her all the time?" he accused.

"I have _not_ been out with her all the time! I haven't 'been out' with her at all!"

"Yeah, sure..." Ed muttered and glanced away. "Then why are you gone all the time? Why don't you have any time to spend with me?"

"Ed..." Roy murmured and the teen looked over to see a sad expression on the man's face. "I'm sorry...I've just been..."

"Working on a project," Ed finished for him. "Yeah, that's what you've been saying." The teen walked to the door, and grabbed his coat off the coat hook. "I'm going home..."

"What?" Roy said in surprise.

Ed looked back and glared furiously at the older man. "You're right. It isn't any of my business what you do," he growled then continued, "It isn't as if we're family or anything."

"Ed..." the colonel said in a hurt pleading tone, but the teen ignored him. Opening the door, Ed let himself outside into the growing storm.

* * *

Next postdates are:** 23rd, 24th,** and** 25th**

I know this is short, but I really couldn't think of anything else I wanted to add for this day. Anyway, I hope you liked it despite the shortness.

--

**Please Review**


	22. Away

**The Gift**

**22**

**Away**

**December 23****rd**** – Saturday**

Roy yawned as he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before plopping down on the couch. He stared blankly at the decorated tree as he sipped at the hot liquid. It had been lonely, sleeping without Ed. Not that he wasn't used to sleeping on his own, but he'd expected Ed to be there until Alphonse came back...

Standing up, Roy gulped down the rest of the coffee and avoided looking at the tree as he got ready to leave. Ed would come back. The teen just overreacted. When he got to work, he'd find Ed and try to get him to understand...

* * *

Riza glanced up as Colonel Mustang walked into the office. He looked a little tired, but other than that...

"Lieutenant, have you seen Ed?" the man asked when he saw her.

"Well...yes I have, but he's gone now," she answered.

Her commanding officer began digging through his desk drawer and said, "Where did he go? I need to talk to him."

Riza frowned and said, "He said he was going to Rizembool, I thought you knew..." The colonel's head snapped up and he stared at her with a look she'd never seen before. It was hurt mixed with disbelief. "I guess not..." she said softly.

"When did he go?" he asked quietly.

"Well, he was in here an hour ago and he said he was heading to the train station."

She watched various emotions play out on his face as he thought, then suddenly he barked, "Get the car!"

"Sir?"

"The car, lieutenant!" he said as he swiftly gathered up a few things. "We're going to the train station!"

She hesitated for a minute. The car was only to be used for military purposes, but... "Yes, sir," she said and hurried off. Riza didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that something had gone wrong in the colonel's plans.

* * *

Ed stared glumly out the train window to the station beyond, then looked at the empty seat in front of him. The train should have left fifteen minutes ago, but apparently they were having some problems because of the storm...

"Stupid Roy..." he muttered under his breath. Ed felt so hurt and frustrated. The colonel said that he wasn't seeing that girl, but if he wasn't then why wouldn't he tell him about her and about what he'd been doing? Why was he being so secretive?

Ed sighed. Maybe he should go back. Just get off the train and go back…

It was then that he heard the conductor announce that the train was leaving. Well, the choice had been taken from him, and really he didn't mind. Probably it was better this way. Better that he be with Al...

But if that was so, why did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel like he was in the wrong for being upset? Why did he feel like he was overreacting...?

The train lurched, jarring Ed from his thoughts. He glanced out the window again and his eyes widened when he saw Roy running toward the train. Ed opened the window and stuck his head out. The colonel saw him and he shouted, "Ed!"

But it was too late, the train moved out of the station, and he had to shut the window because of the snow blowing everywhere.

Ed swallowed hard and covered his face with his hands.

He'd come to the station...and he'd looked so desperate...

Frustration and guilt attacked his heart and Ed felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought that maybe he'd made the wrong choice.

* * *

After parking the car, Riza rushed into the station, trying to find her superior officer. When they'd gotten close enough, he'd jumped out of the car, nearly getting hit in the process and took off running toward the station.

Suddenly she saw him and called out, "Colonel!"

He either didn't hear her or he ignored her because he quickly walked over to one of the ticket booths and she heard him demand, "I want a ticket for the next train to Rizembool!"

Riza stepped beside him and looked at the ticket sales clerk, a black-haired girl that looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

"I'm sorry, but we're not sending anymore trains north (1) right now," the girl said apologetically.

"What? Why not?" the colonel asked, desperation lacing through his voice.

"Because of the storm. There have been a few avalanches near some of the lines and it's just too dangerous to send any more out right now."

"But you sent that one," the colonel said in frustration as he pointed to where the train had been just a few minutes ago.

"That was the last one, and even then we almost didn't send it..."

"Colonel..." Riza said, breaking into the conversation. He glanced at her and she said, "You can't go right now anyway." He gave her a frustrated look and she said, "Remember? You have to get something first..."

His eyes widened slightly at the reminder and he said in an agonized tone, "Do you think I could get it in time?" He paused, then said, "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter now..."

"Do you really think so, sir?" she asked. "After all the work you put into it, are you going to give up now?"

The man looked away from her for a moment, but when his gaze came back to her, she could see determination in his eyes.

* * *

"…and so, then I told him that it was because he hadn't taken good care of his automail in the first place!" Winry said, then leaned over Al's shoulder and looked at the faceplate of his armor. "You have _no_ idea how mad I was."

Al chuckled. "I can guess. You didn't hit him with a wrench did you?"

"No, but I should have," she said, then reached over and pointed to the coffee table. "Will you hand me the polish?"

He reached over and handed the bottle to her, then said, "Thanks a lot, Winry. I can never get my back polished and stuff."

"It's no problem, Al. I like to see metal gleam."

Al chuckled at her, then sighed. "Sometimes brother does it, but he gets more busy every day..."

"With Mustang, you mean?" she said from behind him.

Al nodded. "Did he talk to you?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Colonel Mustang. About..."

"Oh. Yeah...he did..."

Al looked back over his shoulder as best as he could to where Winry was standing on the couch. "What do you think?"

She was silent for several moments, then said uncertainly, "Well...It's...I don't know. I guess it's a little weird for me to think about it, but I guess it could work out okay. But you would know better than me...I mean, you've seen them interact more."

"Yeah... I kinda worry that maybe brother isn't ready for..." his words were cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get it..." he said, not sure who would be at the door this late at night and with such a bad storm outside.

He heard Winry get off the couch and follow after him. After unlocking it, Al opened the door and looked down to see a small figure in a red coat...in Ed's red coat...

"Ed...?" Winry asked from behind Al.

The figure raised his head and looked up at Al. As he did so, the cowl of his hood fell back and large, liquid-gold eyes, rimmed with red, looked up at him.

"Al..." Ed said with a slightly trembling voice.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" His senses finally took over and he grabbed the suitcase from his brother's hand and pulled the smaller teen into the house before shutting the door. "I thought you were staying with the colonel!"

Ed looked down to the floor, and muttered, "Yeah...I was..."

"Then why are you _here_?" Winry asked in surprise.

"I...because..." The teen passed a hand over his eyes and said with a small sniff, "Can I stay here?"

"Of course!" Winry exclaimed. "But, Ed, what..."

Ed raised a hand and said shakily, "Can I just go to bed? I'm really... I just don't want to talk right now..."

Al looked to Winry who glanced at him. He was just as curious as she was. What had gone wrong? Why did he sound as if he was going to cry?

"Well...of course, Ed... You can just take the bed you normally do..." Winry said slowly.

"Thanks..." he muttered and started up the stairs. Neither of them spoke until they heard the closing door echo behind him, then Winry looked up at Al and said, "What do you think happened?"

Al shook his head, anger filling him. "I don't know. But if that bastard did anything bad to brother... I'll never forgive him..."

* * *

1- technically Rizembool isn't to the north, but that's where I like it to be so that's where it is in this story (and just about every other story I write)

Next postdates are:** 24****th** and** 25****th**

It is 2:30am here at my mom's house and I've been trying to get my laptop to connect to her stupid internet for the last half hour... Yep, it's late, and I'm sick too... T.T

Okay, enough of that. Hope you liked it. Only two more chapters left!

**Please Review **


	23. Christmas Eve

**The Gift**

**23**

**Christmas Eve**

**December 24****th**** – Sunday**

Ed pulled the covers over his head when he heard someone knocking at his door. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to stay in bed all day and mope.

"Ed! Breakfast is done!" Winry shouted on the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry!" he shouted back at her.

"Too bad! You have to eat, now get out here before I drag you out of bed!"

He threw the covers back for a moment, and yelled, "Just leave me alone!" before pulling the covers back over his head.

"Edward, I'm coming in there!" There was a pause then the door opened and he heard Winry stomping across the wooden floor toward his bed. She stopped and a moment later his blankets were pulled off of him. "Up. Now."

Growling, Ed curled his body tightly trying to protect himself from the sudden cold, then snatched his pillow and plopped it on his head. "I already told you I'm not hungry!"

"I don't care," she countered and grabbed at his pillow, but he kept a hold of it. "Let go, Ed!"

"Fine!" he shouted. He let go of the pillow and turned in time to see her stumbling backward with the pillow in her hands. This whole exchange was so frustrating. Was it too much to ask to just be left alone?

"Ed..." Winry said, a look of concern crossing her face as she watched him. "Are you alright?"

His lip trembled and he turned over on the bed, his back to her. "Yeah, of course. What do you think? Now go away..."

_I'm such an idiot..._ he thought. The look on Roy's face as the train left the station had haunted him all day yesterday and then into his dreams. Ed shook his head at himself. He was so confused!

"Ed..." Winry said and touched his shoulder. "Please come downstairs... I made omelets... and I'm not even serving milk at all..."

The teen sighed, turned onto his back and stared up at her worried face. "Fine..." he muttered.

She stepped back and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, then sat up. His loose hair tickled his skin and he pushed it off his shoulders with a sweep of his hand. Standing up, he scrubbed a hand over his tanktop and his boxers, then sighed. If it had been any other girl, he might have been embarrassed about being in his underclothes, but Winry and Pinako had seen him mostly naked so many times that it didn't even faze him now.

Despite that, Winry squawked when he started out the bedroom door without putting anything else on. "Aren't you going to get dressed first?" she asked as she followed him.

"Nope. You wanted me out of bed, so here I am. If you don't want me walking around the house like this then you should have left me alone."

The blonde mechanic made an exasperated sound and shook her head. "You're such a stubborn brat sometimes, you know that?"

He stopped and glared at her. "_I'm_ a brat? Who was it that was playing pranks during Thanksgiving?"

She blushed and said defensively, "I had a good reason."

"Oh, and I don't? Jeez, what a hypocrite..." he muttered, then started down the stairs.

When he entered the dining room, both Al and Pinako looked up at him. The old woman simply chuckled and shook her head, while Al...well, he didn't really do anything, but if he could have, Ed was sure his brother would have blanched or rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Edward," Pinako said as he took a seat at the table. To that he simply grunted. This caused her to laugh out loud. "As polite and pleasant as ever, I see."

"Winry bullied me into getting out of bed," he muttered and stared down at the omelet on his plate.

"Whatever, _Mr_. _Fullmetal_. You _let_ yourself be bullied," Winry said as she took a seat next to him.

Glaring in her direction, Ed folded his arms and said, "You bully everyone. You even bullied Ro..." he trailed off and looked back down at the plate. He didn't want to talk about Roy. It hurt too much.

There was silence around the table for a moment, then Pinako said, "Well, let's eat. There's a lot to be done around here to prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

Ed lay lazily on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the wind howling outside as the storm raged on. He actually felt it was pretty fitting given the storm in his heart.

His anger from the other day had taken a back seat to his guilt. What if Roy had been telling the truth? What if there was no other girl? What if this was all just some sort of misunderstanding?

"Hey..."

Ed glanced over to where Winry was sitting on the rocking chair by the fireplace. He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her come in. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and looked back to the ceiling. Why was it that women always asked that question?

"I think...I think I did something stupid?" he said quietly. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I think I made the wrong decision about something and I don't know what to do..."

"Is it about the colonel?" she asked slowly, and he nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He shook his head. Not really. He didn't want her to know what kind of an idiot he was.

It was her turn to sigh. "Well...you know, you could just talk to him about it."

Of course. That was always the answer for everything with girls. Talking... "Maybe..." he said. "But with this storm, there's no way I'll be able to make it back to Central for a while..."

"Ed, what do you think phones are for?" she said in her 'you're a dork' voice.

Blood rushed to his cheeks. In all his worrying, he hadn't even thought about _calling_ Roy... He looked at her and said, "Why do you want me to call him anyway? I thought you hated him."

She gave him a sheepish look. "We talked it over..."

At that, he grunted and stood up, quickly heading toward the small table next to the wall where the phone sat.

Swallowing, Ed nervously picked up the phone and was about to dial the number when he noticed something. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Ed stared at it, then pushed down the button on the phone unit before pressing the receiver next to his ear.

Nothing.

"What is it?" Winry asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"There's no dial tone..." he said softly. The young alchemist glanced at one of the windows. The snow was flying around so much that all that could be seen was white. "The phone lines must be down..."

A dull pain filled his chest and he felt like crying. He set the phone down. It wasn't fair. What if Roy hated him now? What if they couldn't work this out? What if he was right and Roy really had been seeing someone? What if he was with her right now?

Anger from the previous night filled him and he roughly pushed the table over. The phone clanged nosily on the floor and Winry shouted, "Ed! What are you doing?"

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled and ran upstairs. He burst into his room and slammed the door behind him. Gritting his teeth together, Ed tried hard to hold back the sob that was fighting its way out, but he couldn't. Walking quickly to his bed, the teen flopped down on the mattress and buried his head in his pillow.

It hurt.

It hurt so much...

He felt so angry that Roy might be cheating on him, yet he also felt angry at himself for doubting the other man. If the colonel wasn't seeing someone on the side, then what was going on, and why wouldn't Roy tell him anything?

A small creaking sounded in his ears as the door to the bedroom opened. Ed growled, ready to tell Winry to go away, when he heard the familiar clanking noise of Alphonse's armor.

"Brother?" Al said, his unsure tone ringing hollowly in the room.

"I'm fine... I just want to be alone..." Ed said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Brother... I don't think you're fine. Please let me help..." The door closed and Al's clanking footsteps came closer to the bed. "Please talk to me... I don't want to see you so upset... Did the colonel do something bad to you?" The last was said cautiously, as if he were afraid Ed might attack him for asking.

Sniffling, Ed turned over onto his back and wiped a hand over his wet eyes. "No. Yes. No... I don't know..." He took a deep breath and said, "Before we came here for Thanksgiving I found a piece of paper in Roy's wallet with a girl's name and a phone number..." He paused and said quickly, "No, I wasn't going through his wallet, it fell out and I was picking it up."

"I never said you did," Al said reassuringly.

"Anyway... I don't know, I tried not to think about it, but with him being gone so much... I don't know what I'm supposed to think. I kept meaning to ask him about it, but I could never get up the courage, then he came home late on Friday and I just started yelling at him. He said he wasn't seeing anyone else, but...I don't know. I just didn't believe him, and I was so mad...

Ed laid his arm over his eyes, trying to hide his tears from Al. "I'm such an idiot..." he whispered.

The mattress lowered as Al sat on it. "What's done is done, brother. As soon as the storm quits you should go back to Central. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

Ed sat up and stared at his brother. "I don't know if I can face him. What if he really is having an affair?"

"I don't think he is, brother."

Ed thought about that for a moment, then blinked in surprise when his brother leaned over and hugged him. It was a little uncomfortable with the metal, but Ed didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his brother as best as he could and said, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Al reassured.

* * *

Last Chapter: tomorrow!! I can't believe it! It's hard to believe this story is coming to a close... I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Eve.

**Please Review**


	24. The Gift

**-**

**The Gift**

**24**

**The Gift**

**-**

**December 25th – Monday – Christmas**

Ed's eyes cracked open and he looked around in the darkness. The last thing he remembered was talking to Al...

_I must have fallen asleep..._ he thought.

Getting out of bed, he padded softly over to where his pocket watch was stuffed in his pants pocket. Fishing it out, the teen depressed the button and squinted hard at the watch face.

It was a little after 5:00 in the morning.

He sighed. Putting the watch back in his pocket, Ed dropped the pants on the floor and walked over to the window. It was still dark out, but the storm had stopped and the colored lights that were on the house lit up the fresh snow. It all looked so peaceful...

How fitting, he supposed. Christmas should be peaceful... Regret swept through him as he thought about how he could have been spending it with Roy...

Ed rested his head against the window and felt the cold seep into his skin.

Roy...

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just want to see you... That's all I want for Christmas... just you..."

Ed blinked his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying anymore. He knew he wouldn't find Roy under the tree. That was the one present he wouldn't get.

He blew his breath against the window making it fog up and quickly drew the array that the colonel had drawn on his gloves. That only served to make him even sadder so he quickly wiped it away.

Ed let his eyes scan the area as he wondered if the train line would be sending out any trains today.

Suddenly he caught sight of something moving through the snow and he squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was. He watched for several minutes until he was sure it was a person, then felt his heartbeat quicken when he realized the heavy brown coat was the same type that was issued to military personnel in the colder regions.

There was only one military person that he could think of that would be coming toward the Rockbell house.

Trying hard not to get his hopes up, but failing miserably, Ed hurriedly pulled on his pants, then his boots before grabbing his red coat and rushing out of the room. He knew it was cold out there and that he should probably put on socks and maybe his jacket as well, but he didn't.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to know...

Hurrying down the stairs, Ed freed his hair that had gotten trapped against his body when he'd put on the coat and quickly ran his fingers through it. Not as good as a comb or a brush, but it would do.

Fumbling at the locks on the front door, Ed finally let himself outside and rushed to the edge of the porch. The man was closer now and Ed could see that he was the same height as the colonel. The man's head was lowered and the hood of the coat hid his face, but Ed was sure.

"Roy?" Ed shouted, hopefully.

The man stopped his slow trudge and lifted his head. The cowl fell back a little and straight black hair poked out.

It was him...

Unwilling to wait for Roy to come to him, Ed rushed down the steps and stepped into the snow, but he heard Roy shout, "Stay there!" It was good advice given that the snow came almost up to Ed's thighs.

He watched as the colonel trudged faster and finally made it to the porch. Climbing up the steps, Roy pulled the hood from his head. His cheeks and nose were red and his eyes also held a pinkish hew, as if he hadn't slept recently. Those eyes gazed down at him in nervous apprehension.

"Ed..." he said hesitantly, his breath coming out in little puffs. "Ed...I swear, I've never cheated on you. I swear it. I've always been faithful."

Ed swallowed and the tears that had been threatening earlier finally freed themselves from his eyes and trickled warmly down his cheeks.

A slight breeze ruffled the colonel's fine, black hair and he pulled off the heavy brown gloves that were covering his hands before reaching into his coat and pulling out an envelope. For a moment he simply stared at it, then gingerly held it out to Ed.

"This is for you," he said quietly.

Ed sniffled and quipped, "You came all this way to get me to do your paperwork?"

Roy chuckled and shook his head as he stared down at the teen with a fond look in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Ed opened the envelope and pulled out the documents. As he scanned over them, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. These were...

He gazed up at Roy in wonder. "These are..."

A smile touched the older man's lips and he nodded.

Ed looked back down at the forms and said, "These are...but _how_? I thought... I thought you said it was too much of a bother to get these..."

"I did, and it was," Roy said, pain filling his voice. "That's why I was gone so much. I was always given the run around, and then they'd call and tell me to come in, then they would say never mind, or I'd have to wait hours before I could get into a meeting that had been scheduled for earlier..."

Ed swallowed hard and blinked more tears from his eyes. Roy had always said that to get the Fuhrer to sign off on a relationship between a commanding officer and his subordinate was a real pain, but Ed hadn't really thought of what it all entailed.

"I wanted to have them for you for Christmas. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left," he said with a mirthless laugh. "I stormed into the Fuhrer's office and demanded that he sign the papers. I guess that's what he was waiting for. He said that if someone was willing to risk their rank by barging in and demanding it after all the runaround, then he was sure that such a relationship was solid. I guess he wants to be sure people are serious before giving permission."

Roy shook his head. "A little ironic, I suppose, since I wasn't sure how stable our relationship was after you left..."

"Roy, I'm sor..." Ed began, but the colonel put his finger to Ed's lips.

"I know. I understand... I was wrong to do it the way that I did. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness, not you." The colonel reached down and moved a few strands of Ed's hair away from his face with one of his fingers. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Ed cried.

Roy smiled. "Good, because I have one more thing for you."

Again, the colonel reached into his coat, and pulled out a small box. "It isn't wrapped. Sorry..." Roy murmured as he handed it to Ed.

The teen gazed at the small box, then opened it. Inside, glinting brightly in the colored lights was a small, gold ring.

Ed blinked in confusion.

A ring?

Roy was giving him a ring...?

He didn't wear jewelry... why would he give him a...

And then it dawned on him.

Eyes widening in shock and surprise, Ed looked over to the colonel, who was now kneeling in front of him.

"Ed..." Roy whispered. "I don't ever want to be without you. These past couple of days have been torture. Before, when you've gone away to look for the stone, I always knew you'd come back to me, but when you left on Saturday... I just..." The colonel looked down for a moment before looking back up. "I was afraid I'd lost you forever with my carelessness."

Ed pulled the ring out of the box and stared at it for a moment, then his eyes caught on a small marking on the ring. He brought it closer to his eyes and inspected it. A small transmutation circle had been skillfully etched into the surface. By itself, drawn on some sort of mineral or element, it was a very powerful array, but when combined with another mineral or element, it had an even greater power.

With the array already drawn on the gold, all he would have to do is press it against another mineral to activate it. Different minerals produced different effects. He could do what this circle did with just his hands, but if he was ever in trouble... If his other arm was ever taken away...

"This is amazing..." he breathed, again admiring the skill it must have taken to etch such a small array into the ring and still have it accurate.

Roy nodded. "The woman who did it, her name is Lisa Frentera. It was her number you found. It took me forever to convince her to etch that particular array in there. She does etching at night as a side job. Those were the only times I could catch her..."

"I'm sorry..." Ed whispered. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Roy shook his head. "I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Ed nodded and the colonel held out his hand. Sensing that he wanted the ring, the teen dropped it in his palm. When he got it, Roy put it between his fingers and looked at it, then at Ed. The colored lights danced in the colonel's eyes, leaving Ed mesmerized.

"You're like the circle on this ring. You're powerful and have much potential, but I think that when you're combined with another element, that makes you even greater. Will you let me be that element? Will you let me help you when you need it, and comfort you when you need comfort?" He raised the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ed blinked away more tears, only this time they were tears of joy. "Yes," he said shakily.

With a smile on his face, Roy took a hold of Ed's real hand and slipped the ring on his finger before wrapping his arms around the teen and burying his face into Ed's chest. He stayed that way for a moment, before standing. Leaning down, Roy brushed his lips against Ed's.

"Merry Christmas, Ed," he said softly.

Ed wrapped his arms around his new fiancé and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Roy."

* * *

**And Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**This has been my gift to all of you. Thank you so much for all the encouragement you've given me, not only with this story, but also with my other ones. I really hope you enjoyed this and the way it was presented. It was really a challenge to meet some of the deadlines, especially near Thanksgiving since I was so busy with school, but it was worth it.**

**I've thought here and there about continuing this in some way, perhaps writing the wedding or checking in on them here or there or something... though if I did, I wouldn't give out dates like I've done on this first part. Well, we'll see. If I do, you'll get an update notification because I'll just add it to this story. If not, then, haha, you won't. ****Technically, though, this is the end of the story. **

**Again, thank you for all the encouragement and support. I hope you all have a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!!**

**- ZaKai Stonewall**


End file.
